


The Carny Life

by DprLvr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, B/B - Freeform, Complete, Diaper Sex, Diapers, Fisting, Gay, Group Sex, Love, M/B, M/M, Oral Sex, Piss Play, Triple Penetration, diaper love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DprLvr/pseuds/DprLvr
Summary: Well, everyone assumes that Carny's are a little outside the law when it comes to certain things, so maybe this story could happen, who knows.  This story involves all sorts of gay diaper sex and pretty much everything in and around that subject.  There is some heavy punishment to a man who attempted to rape a young boy, so be warned, I do not agree with that at all, as you may see from what I did to him.  Hope you enjoy.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The Carny Life

Twenty nine year old Lonny Brooks is working at the carnival on one of the rides as he always does. He is the Safety and Maintenance head, so it is his responsibility to ensure that all rides are functional and safe. He is incredibly proud of his safety record, never once since he started has he had a ride fail and injure someone, nor has one ride ever truly broke down while there were riders on it. He does not really count the almost countless times that their power went down because the person who is in charge of ensuring that their generators are fueled up decided to get drunk instead of making certain that they had enough fuel to get them through the fucking day. Nor does he truly count when something goes wrong that is far outside even his control, such as the time a bird flew right into one of the moving parts of a ride, sprayed all the poor unsuspecting riders with bird guts and blood and caused a belt to dislodge and thereby had to stop the ride. Believe it or not, this is not entirely uncommon, though it rarely causes a ride to have to be shut down.

This evening he had a warning from one of his sensors, and as soon as the ride was finished, and all the riders were off, he brought in his fences, set them up, shut down the ride, and got started. Most often his sensors detect an issue long before the issue becomes a problem. Sometimes it is just the sensors being faulty or wearing out, but he never cares about that in the least, he still checks everything to ensure. Today, the sensor picked up that the hydraulic pumps had started losing pressure, so he either has a leak, a pump issue, a power to the pump issue, or, hopefully just a sensor issue. As it turns out, though, it is a hose issue. 

As a general rule, life in the carnival is loud, when there are guests, the music is blaring, the riders are screaming, and people are talking loud. Lonny is used to this, he has been a Carny since he was eleven, so he enjoys his quiet when he can. The ride that he has currently found himself repairing is on the very far edge, there is nothing but a field behind him, and while it is still noisy to some, it is very nearly dead silent to Lonny.

Which is why he heard the conversation that happened as he was sitting there trying to figure out where his problem was. He can also see what is happening on the other side of his fences, though most people cannot see through to him, he cannot see great detail or anything, but more than enough. Tonight he witnessed a pair of boys of approximately eleven years old come and tuck themselves right into the corner, right next to where he is working. The one boy appears to be bright blonde haired, the other medium brown haired. The blond boy seems to be quite nervous, and keeps fidgeting, and almost attempting to touch the other. Lonny guesses that the blonde boy is gay, and that was confirmed only moments later.

“Steven, I have something to ask you?” The blond boy asked, stuttering lightly, as well he has a quite noticeable lisp.

“What is it Robin, I wanna go on a couple more rides before we haveta head back to my place for the night, we haveta leave in only a few minutes or else we won't make it home before ten, and my dad'll kill me if we're not home by then.”

“I know, it's, well, do you really like me?”

“Of course I do, you know that.”

“Yeah, but, do you, you know, maybe like me in a more than friends kinda way?”

“What do you mean?” He asked, sounding truly clueless, and from his lack of reaction to the way Robin is touching him, Lonny can tell that he really has no idea what is coming, though, from what he can see, he thinks that Robin has missed his mark on his friend, because that boy is most certainly not gay.

“Well, I think I like you in a more than friends kinda way.” He said rather bravely, though he stuttered even more, and his lisp made him nearly unintelligible.

“What do you mean though?” He asked again, and even Lonny wanted to hop up and say, fuck dude, he wants in your pants, desperately.

Then Robin did the scariest, most brave thing that Lonny had ever seen such a scared boy do, he reached in, and pressed his lips to his friends, and kissed him.

“Oh.” Was all Steven said a few moments later. “You're gay, aren't you?”

“Yeah, I'm afraid I am, would you, could you ever be my boyfriend, or will you hate me and shun me?” He asked, nearly crying because of the look of shock on his friends face.

“Robin, I'm not gay, I don't hate you, but, maybe it'd be be best if I went home, and you probably should too.” He said, and then turned and walked away.

Robin watched his friend go, and then crashed to the ground and started crying. Lonny sat there and listened to the pitiful sobs for almost two minutes before deciding that he should try and go help the young man to pick up the pieces so that he did not crash completely and then go and kill himself.

He went out and around his fence, went to the boy to try and talk to him, but he did not even acknowledge that Lonny was there in the least. Finally Lonny decided to pick up the small boy and take him inside the enclosure to help him out. When finally he sat down with the still sobbing boy in his arms, he cradled him like you would to a very small child, or baby, rocked him gently, and whispered, well almost yelled due to the ambient noise of course, to Robin to come down, that he is not hated by all, and that he is not bad.

It took several minutes, but eventually Robin came down, and when he did, he opened his tear filled eyes to find a strange man holding him.

“Who are you?” He stuttered so badly that it took almost a minute to say a one second statement.

“Hi there Handsome, my name's Lonny, and when you bared your soul to the boy you hoped would be your boyfriend, I was quite literally sitting right beside you on the opposite side of the fence fixing this ride. That took a lot of guts, or horniness, I commend you. I know what it's like though, except the boy I kissed, broke my nose, then kicked me three times once I was down, and told me I was a disgusting useless faggot, and that he hated me. At least your friend doesn't hate you, but, you already suspect he no longer wants to be friends, don't you?”

He only nodded.

“He'll come around after a while, but, I don't think he'll ever be as comfortable around you again. He was truly clueless to your advances though, how you very nearly played with his hair, how you touched his shoulder, it was sweet, fuck, you very nearly even grabbed his hand, and when you kissed him, it actually took a full three seconds for it to register what was happening. That's when you felt it though, didn't you?”

“Yeah, I felt him change, I felt him figure it out, and when he pushed me away, I knew. I hoped he was gay, I've loved him for years, I've thought I was gay since I was eight, but, he doesn't feel the same way.”

“You're what, eleven, so you've thought you were gay for three years already, that's great, but, your friend, he's not, I could see that right away, though I figured you were. Like I said, eventually he could call you a friend again, he doesn't hate you, but he'll never be as comfortable again.”

“I'm not sure I can face him, and if he tells anyone, I'm toast anyway.”

“Why though, being gay isn't as horrific as it once was, though, it wasn't really either when I was your age, and it still ended up being so for me, but then, my friend beat the shit outta me, and then, at the hospital, when I broke down and told my mom why he did it, she just got up and left, never said a thing, and that was the last I saw of her. I ran away, joined this very carnival, and have been here since.”

“Yeah, that's what'll happen with my mom too, I'm sure.”

“Do you know that for sure though, you should at least give her the chance?”

“I'm pretty sure, but here.” He said, and pulled out a cell phone and texted something to his mom. It took him a minute, but then he looked up. “Well, I guess I'll know pretty soon.”

“What'd you tell her?” Lonny asked curiously.

“Here, read it.” He said, and passed over the phone.

'Hi mom, I'm tired of hiding, I'm gay. If you hate me, I'll never come back, I'll join the circus or something. Text me.'

Just as Lonny finished reading, the phone vibrated, signaling that there was an incoming call, but it was a text, and Robin read it, gave a short bitter laugh, and put the phone back in his pocket.

“Yeah, that's what I thought she'd say.” Is all he said.

“What?” Lonny asked.

“She said good, go join all the other freaks in the circus then, you're not welcome here.”

“At least your mom said something. You're not a freak though, you know that right!”

“Yeah, I know. I had exactly two people in my life, now they're both gone. I'd kill myself, but then they win. You joined this carnival when you were my age, you said, how do I join.”

“What can you do?”

“Not a clue. Never really done much of anything but try and stay outta the way of my mom.”

“Same as me when I was your age. I'm in need of a helper, can you follow directions and do what you're told?”

“I can try.”

“I'm in charge of the safety and operation of all the rides, you fuck around in my job, and people die, are you willing to take that risk?”

“Really?” He gasped.

“Absolutely. I have a track record second to nearly none though. I've never had an accident, never even an injury while someone was on one of my rides. I'd expect a great deal from you if you worked with me.”

“I've heard, that, you know, Carny's often take kids in, to, you know, have sex with.”

“Sure, happens all the time. Taken a few in myself from time to time, and we have several now, and I was nothing more than a pleasure boy for more than four years before I really started working for the carnival. Sure, my sponsor was supposed to teach me the ropes, yeah, right, all he taught me was how to take cock, and lots of it.”

“Wow, wasn't expecting that.” He said, but adjusted all that he has, and though he is pushing a decent bulge for his age, it is not yet very large.

“The carnival is all about frivolity and debauchery, trust me, if you want it here, you can probably get it. If, however, you desire anything such as booze or drugs, walk away now, go talk to someone else, I'll have nothing at all to do with that shit. My mother was a mean drunken bitch, she beat me all the time when she got drunk, so I can't drink, and like I said, in my line of work, if I fuck up, people die, so drugs are absolutely outta the question.”

“My mom's a drunk too, and I think she uses as well, I don't want that either, but, what if I wanted sex, and lots of it. I've been dreaming some pretty nasty things, I've seen hundreds of vids, would that be possible here?”

“And then some. Some of the men here are pretty rough for such a young pretty boy such as you.”

“What about you, I like you, you're really hot.”

“Thanks, so are you, but, another thing about the carnival, we all have our kinks too, some of them are downright nasty. Mine is right up there, and any that I take into bed with me must be the same.”

“What, I'd do almost anything to get fucked by you?”

“Ah, you should be careful of saying that here, there are those that'll happily take that statement and do unspeakable acts upon your body. You might even enjoy some of it, but most, probably not. As for what I'm into, well, diapers. I'm what's known as a diaper lover, and if you wanna stay with me, you'd needta wear and wet thick thirsty tape on baby diapers.”

“Wow, okay, never thought of that one. Could I maybe try it and see if I'd like it?”

“Absolutely. You're a virgin, though, right?”

“Yeah.”

“But you've played with your pussy, haven't you?”

“So much.” He sighed.

“How much can you take, I'm not exactly small?”

“Yeah, well, neither is my own hand, and I've had some frighteningly large cucumbers up my boy pussy.”

“Nice.”

“Thanks.” He grinned brightly.

“Let me just finish this repair up, and get this ride opened back up again, and then we'll head to my trailer and we'll get you all diapered up.”

“Okay, but you have some that'd fit me?”

“Oh yeah, you're not the first boy who asked to try to get me to fuck em, and I fucked every last one of them too. Most it wears off after a day or two, and my longest boy was just over three months.”

“Wow, okay. What happened to them?”

“They either moved onto other men or women here, or left the carnival, now, we'll talk more later, I don't talk while I'm working, that destroys my concentration, and again, my concentration keeps people alive.”

“Okay, mind if I watch?”

“Not at all.”

For the next twenty minutes or so, Lonny worked, and once he was done, he started it back up, checked that all sensors were reading correctly, both with his manual testers, as well as with his computer, he always checks everything both ways. Once satisfied, Robin helped Lonny to take down the fence and store it back in the trailer on the back of his Gator. He called up the ride operator and told her that it is back up and running now, but, they are only open for another hour, so it is almost not even worth it.

“Now we head back to my trailer and wait for my actual shift to start. Normally I only work once we're closed, but I'm constantly monitoring every stat from my trailer on my computer.”

“Okay, that's cool.”

“Yeah, but I tell you, the boss sure didn't wanna spend that much coin on those upgrades when I first proposed them, but putting in all the wireless monitoring sensors has probably saved him double that amount already in reduced downtime, as well as not having things completely blow and take other things with them. This way I always know there's trouble before it really becomes a problem.”

“You did that?”

“Oh yeah. I'm constantly on the lookout for things that'll make my job more efficient and better, I refuse to allow the boss to buy sub standard shit, and even though it costs him more, I guarantee you that in the end, it saves him money.”

“Nice. So, what all do you do then?”

“I maintain every piece of equipment here, with the exception of the main power generators. That's supposed to be someone else's job, but the guy's a fucking retard, and a drunk. Sorry, I shouldn't call anyone that, it's demeaning, and I try never to talk bad about anyone, but that's the best thing I can call him and be at least reasonably accurate. I don't know enough about power generators to do the maintenance on them, yet I've hadta do emergency repairs, because he was nowhere to be found, and fuck, once, in the middle of a massive fair, our biggest generator ran outta fucking fuel mid day, the boss was furious, and he called me to go find out why it was down, because he couldn't reach the proper guy, and so I found that.”

“How's he not get fired?”

“It's his daughters husband. A real fucking waste of oxygen loser if I ever met one, but she's no prize either. Sorry, again, I really shouldn't talk so poorly of someone, but, I mean, honestly, how fucking hard is it to make sure a fuel tank is full. Apparently too hard for him. I'd'a canned his ass outta here years ago, son in law or not, fuck, son or not, there's no way I'd allow that useless piece of shit near my equipment.”

“Yeah, me too. So, just maintenance then?”

“Yeah, pretty much, but I guarantee you I'm the busiest person here. I also oversee the opening and closing of every piece of equipment, and while I do have a team of five guys working for me, I still check over all their work anyway. Nothing is done, until I say it's done.”

“Oh, and I can really work for you then?”

“Sure, just haveta go through the owner, and given how pretty you are, he may ask for a small favour every now and then, but he's a pretty good guy. He was actually the most gentle of the men who used me when I was your age, and I always got really good bonuses from him when I visited him.”

“Oh. How old is he?”

“Early sixties now I guess, he's about twenty two or three years older than me if I remember correctly, and I just turned twenty nine.”

“Oh. Will others wanna use me like they did you?”

“Oh, I guarantee you, with your looks, you'll have every man, woman, and child worker here clambering to get into your bed, you're really cute. However, with that being said, you're welcome to say no too, except to the boss. If and when he asks, it's not mandatory, but you might find your job being classified as redundant, and then eventually you'd get no money. You get paid for what you do around here, not by how much time you spend doing it. You work, you get paid, no work, no pay. If you tell him that you're not comfortable with that, yet, he'll accept that, but, eventually he'll want you too, I'm sure of it.”

“What if I really didn't wanna though, and wanted to stay living and working with you. I like you.”

“I can't afford to pay you or to feed you myself, so, my suggestion is, if and when he asks, go for it, you'll likely enjoy it. He's not truly gay, only slightly bi, so he only asks for a boy occasionally anyway, and it's not so bad. Like I said, at least he's real nice and tender, some of the guys most certainly are not.”

“I don't think I'd wanna go with any of them then, and maybe even no one but you. I've dreamed of getting fucked by lotsa men, taking three at a time, but, I also want just one man too, I just don't know.”

“When the time's right, if you're still with me, I'll arrange it. I was only just a little older than you now when I took my first triple man fuck. I tell you though, there's no amount of preparation that'll truly help you take two man cocks up your tiny little pussy without pain, and I was nowhere near prepared, just stupid fucking horny.”

“Why, how old were you?” 

“Just about twelve, I'd only been getting fucked for a few months by then, I couldn't even take my own fist yet, let alone anyone else's, but we were having a pretty wild party, and when they asked if they could triple stuff me, like I'd seen a few of the older boys do, and enjoy, a lot, I said sure. Well, it was a good thing I already had a cock in my throat, because the yell I let out may still be being heard.”

“Wow, even I know better than to go that fast, but eventually I think I'd still like it.”

“Trust me, it was amazing once I did get usedta it, I'd get triple fucked, two, sometimes three times a night after that. I was a right slut, the town bicycle you might even say, everyone had ridden me. Well, except girls. They can't even be near me when I'm having sex. Nothing makes me softer than seeing a naked chick.”

“I think I'd be the same, actually.”

“Yeah, you strike me as full on gay as well.”

“So, when and why'd you start loving diapers?” Robin asked curiously as they parked.

“Hold up, let's get inside, and after I diaper you, and after you change my diaper, 'cause I'll ask that you change me too, I'll tell you all about it.”

“Oh, okay. Never even changed a baby's diaper, let alone an adults.” He chuckled.

“It's okay, it's easy, and I'll tell you how to do it.”

They went inside the trailer, and Robin is impressed. It is very large inside, and very clean and nice looking as well. The bedroom, there is only one, is in the upper portion, for this is a fifth wheel style trailer, and the bathroom is up there as well. The entire lower portion is the living room, dining room, and kitchen, and it has everything that a house has, and more than some do for sure.

“Wow, nice place.” Robin whistled, as they finished off in the bedroom.

“Thanks. It's four years old now, I paid cash for it, but it's super nice. It's perfect for me. Most of the others just have shit trailers, and quite a few of them share two or even three people, plus whomever they've sponsored if they have, living in one, but I don't smoke, drink, or do drugs, so I usually have lots, not to mention, I probably get paid more than most as well, considering my job and all.”

“Wow.”

“So, in order to diaper you, I'm gonna haveta strip you, would you allow that?”

“Yes, just please don't laugh, I'm not very big.”

“From the lump I saw earlier, I think you're probably just fine for a boy your age, so no worries there.”

“Oh, thanks. You've had lotsa boys, so you'll probably be able to tell me if I'm normal or not. I've never even seen another boy my age hard before, other than online, and you never know what's real, or how old they are.”

“I wouldn't say lots, and you'll be the youngest I've personally had, but I've seen a few boys your age hard.”

“Oh.”

Lonny went in and started stripping Robin, and did not stop until Robin is standing before him naked and hard. He figures that Robin is a decently thick ten centimeters long, and his hot little balls are a good size for his age as well, and he tells Robin this, saying that he is most certainly not small. He then picks Robin up and lays him on the bed in diaper change position, and then goes and grabs the diapers from the closet. They will be slightly large on Robin, but that is okay.

Lonny really took his time and enjoyed the diaper change, almost as much as Robin sounds to be enjoying it. By the time Lonny is applying the diaper rash cream, after already doing a very good baby lotioning, Robin is nearly there, and so, Lonny gives it just a tiny bit more, and causes Robin to have a massive dry orgasm. With that now done, Lonny pulls up and tapes closed the diaper. Yes, it is a bit big, but not by too much.

“Wow, if every diaper change is as good as that, then I might just really enjoy this.”

“I'm of the firm belief that a diaper change should always cause at least one gay baby boygasm. Now, it's my turn. Go ahead and strip me Baby.”

“Okay.”

Once Lonny is naked, Robin cannot help but to admire the hot man in front of him. He is absolutely mesmerized by Lonny's bouncing boner, all sixteen or so centimeters of it. He also cannot help but to admire his large hairless balls, since Lonny keeps himself hairless, diapers being only one of the reasons for this.

Lonny then laid himself on the bed, and had to walk Robin through the entire process of how to diaper someone, and he did an orgasmic job, for both of them, because, as soon as Lonny came, so did Robin once again. When he asked, Lonny gave Robin permission to scoop up and eat all of Lonny's cum, and Lonny enjoyed watching Robin get his first taste, and from the look of bliss on his face, Lonny knows that Robin is like himself in that, because he too cannot get enough cum.

“You did a very good job Baby, now, let's go sit down and talk, shall we.”

“Thanks. That was amazing.”

Lonny just smiled, and naked other than his diaper, he led Robin to the living room. They each took one of the very comfortable arm chairs, turned to face each other, since they are swivel chairs, and then Lonny started.

“So, you wanted to know how I came to love diapers, well, here goes.

“It actually started in a way I wasn't anticipating, I'd never wet the bed, I'd never had wet pants accidents, nothing, and I certainly never thought of diapers as anything but for babies. Shortly after I joined the carnival, I was having my first foursome, like I said, it was a bit of a painful night for me, but also incredibly draining. They made me cum, dry as well, no less than twelve times, but I'm certain it was more, and when I passed out, that was it, nothing woke me, even my bladder, and that was the first time I wet the bed. The next few times they all fucked me like that, it was the same, and then, the fifth or sixth time, my sponsor diapered me after everyone left, so that I wouldn't make a mess of the bed.

“I was actually super pissed at him the next morning, but, he just patted my super soggy diapered dick, and told me that it seems to have been necessary, because I was soaked. I was super mad, and embarrassed, but, he had a point. The next several times that they all fucked me, I asked my sponsor not to diaper me, but he did anyway after I passed out, and sure enough, every morning I was soaked. After that, I was becoming more and more used to it, and wasn't getting mad at him. I couldn't get enough group action, and I knew that if I passed out, that I was gonna be diapered, and I accepted it.

“Then, one morning, after a particularly long and glorious night, I was with him for about six or seven months by then, so I was very used to the diapers by then, I woke up to feeling him diaper fucking me. He pounded my gay baby boy pussy, which is what he was calling it, and then when he came, he also filled me with his entire, rather large, morning piss load, and then piss fucked me.

“Never before had I felt something so vile, so disgusting, so amazing, and I couldn't get enough. He kept fucking me and jacking me off, 'til I couldn't even stay hard any more, and then when he finished, I promptly passed out, and he changed my diaper. When I woke up again, almost two hours later, he brought me breakfast, and told me that that was the hottest, most kinky thing that he's ever done, and I hadta admit that it was for me too, and I asked him to diaper and piss fuck me again, and he said that he'd do one even better, and that night, I had three men fucking me and filling me with all the cum and piss they could give me, even in my mouth, which I certainly wasn't expecting, but I loved it none the less.

“Then the next night, he found eight others, so I had nine men, who wanted to fill me full of as much cum and piss as they possibly could, and I let them, fuck, I nearly begged for it, and boy did they. That was the first time I was double diapered, and I loved it, and then my sponsor changed my diaper in the morning, then promptly ruined it by diaper fucking and filling me, and then he double diapered me again, and then dressed me and still made me go out and do all my work, with an impossible to hide super thick diaper bulge underneath.

“I should've been embarrassed, I shoulda been mortified or pissed off at him, but it made me so fucking horny. I ended up meeting a fourteen year old that day who was also a diaper lover, and we arranged to meet somewhere, and we diaper fucked each other, and it was amazing. Of course I hadta push down my diaper in the front to fuck him through his diaper, but he was big enough to fuck me through all three, and he loved it. Then he changed me, putting me back into two more diapers, and I did the same for him. Every time I was in town after that, he came and visited me, and we fucked lots and lots. Sadly he died almost two years ago, which is too bad, he was amazing.”

“Wow. And have you been outta diapers since?”

“Nope, haven't even so much as dripped one drop of peepee in a potty since that day that I was double diapered for the entire day. The funny thing is, everyone here knows what I'm into, yet no one thinks it's any worse than what they're into. Hell, some of the other fetishes and desires here make diaper love seem normal.”

“Really, what?”

“BDSM, furry love, leathers, scat, you name it, there's probably someone here into it. The fact that I'm not the only one who loves kids also says a lot to that. There's a few here who'd even happily rape an unwilling small child. Trust me, I'll point those ones out to you, don't, under any circumstances, agree to go into their trailers for anything. With me being your sponsor, I can protect you for the most part, but, if you agree to go into their dens of depravity, then there's not really a helluva lot I can do.”

“My sponsor?”

“That's what we call it. Most of the time a sponsor really is just that, we train you, we'll even fuck you, share you, so on and so forth, however, I'm not like that. Every one of the boys I've had, I fell in love with, and had they stayed wearing diapers, they'd still be here. It broke my heart every time one of them left, and the same'll happen if and when you choose to leave as well. Most boys really don't love the diapers, not like I do, nor how I want them to, to them it's only about the sex and the experience. Also a few of them got into the drinking or the drugs, in which case I asked them to leave. I won't be around that, at least in my space. I know it happens out there all too often, but I can't accept it around me directly, my boys included.”

“Oh. I think I could fall in love with you as well. So far I don't mind the diapers, that's for sure, they're not uncomfortable or anything, they're really quite soft even.”

“Just wait 'til you wet it, then you'll know. Most of the boys only did so because I wanted them to, needed them to really, but they didn't enjoy it. Once you pee it, if you enjoy it, then maybe we'll have a chance. I'd almost rather you decide today, so that I don't fall for you, because you're exactly the type of boy I can't help but to love.”

“Oh. So, what happens, let's say, if I do learn to love diapers, and we fall in love, and then I get older. I won't be young forever you know.”

“I know. Honestly, I don't know. I know I love boys, but I also love getting fucked by men too. It's hard to say, because I've never had a relationship last longer than about three or four months before.”

“Oh. I guess that's fair enough then. Neither one of us can really say what'll happen I guess.”

“True.”

“So, if we work out, what all will I haveta do?”

“Work or personal?”

“Both, I guess.”

“Personal, nothing more than you want, I'd never make you do anything you don't want. But you do want it, don't you?”

“Oh yeah, so bad.”

“Good, I think we'll get along well there then. As for work, I'll teach you everything you'll ever needta know about carnival rides, how they work, why they work, how to set them up and break them down, and how to fix and maintain every little thing about them. It takes years to learn, though, and I even went to school to do what I do. I was essentially apprenticed from the time I was thirteen, and went to school to become a carnival engineer when I was seventeen. Took four years, but I had a good job in the summer, and the boss actually paid for all my schooling, as long as I promised to stay on with him for at least ten years. I still get paid pretty well though, but, once I turn thirty one, and am no longer under obligation to work for him, then I'll have a pretty good bargaining chip, and can ask for lots more, or move. Considering my track record, he can't afford to lose me either.”

“Cool. Would I be allowed to do that as well then you think?”

“Possibly. I was highly motivated, very smart, and I was well away from drugs and alcohol, those are the reasons he agreed. If you can do the same, then he probably will for you as well.”

“Cool. What about the rest of the year, when the carnival isn't running?”

“Most of the staff goes home, but this is my home, the carnival is my home, and, really, winter is my busiest time. That's when every piece of equipment is pretty much stripped down, fixed, refinished where needed, and put back together. I use ninety percent of my operating budget in that time.”

“Oh, I guess that makes sense. May as well do it then instead.”

“Exactly. I'm the only one that stays on throughout the entire winter though, even my guys take the winter off and do other things, since they're not really needed all that much, I do everything.”

“What about me then.”

“Let's get through the season before we go there, but if let's say we work out, and you love diapers, and even me, then I see no reason why you can't help me. You seem pretty smart, but your lisp and stutter will make it incredibly hard on you to work with the public, but, in what we do, you rarely even talk to other people, and you certainly won't be the only one here with those problems. I actually think you sound really cute.” Lonny grinned.

“Thanks, most people think I'm retarded or something because of that. My only friend was Steven, it never bothered him at all, but then, his dad has a wicked lisp as well, so he's usedta it. My mom was told to put me in speech therapy to help, but she refused, she'd rather spend the money on fucking booze instead.”

“Well, I'm no speech therapist, but maybe we can do some research together and try and learn how to help with it. I always get excellent internet connection wherever I am, the boss ensures it, because of all the research I haveta do, so I'm sure we can find lotsa information on that.”

“Really, you mean it.”

“Of course. I said it, didn't I?”

“Well, yeah, but people say a lot of things to me that they don't really mean, then again, they also say a lot of things to me that they do, not really sure which is worse.”

“That's easy, and you know it as well as I do which answer is correct, because we both dealt with it. You're here now, so it'll become lots easier on you. We have a lotta freaks here, but, we do all get along fairly well. I don't usually mix much with the others though, simply because I don't like being around much of what they're into, but we get along well enough.”

“Yeah, and I hope so.”

For the next hour, before the carnival closed for the night, the two of them sat there talking and getting to know each other. They told lots about what made them tick, and it seems that they are shockingly similar in many ways, yet different as well, which is good. Robin has yet to wet his diaper, but he knows that that time is coming, but he is holding off for as long as he can. When it was time to get dressed, they did so, and Robin skeptically looked in the mirror and complained that he can see what he is wearing.

“Don't worry, not only do I think it looks super sexy to see you in these skinny jeans with that amazingly hot diapered ass, but, no one else will even see it at all. As soon as the lights went out, pretty much everyone left, and all the employees will be doing their final cleanup, and then they're going in for the night. The only people that'll even see you at all are the cleaning crews and my team, three of which are working tonight. In all likelihood, though, no one will even be able to see you well enough to see that you're diapered, we'll be using flashlights now, since it's dark and all. Granted, with that being said, everyone will know that you're diapered, because as soon as I tell them I'm sponsoring you, they know that's one of my requirements.”

“Oh.” Is all he said.

“You'll be fine, and if anyone says anything, just tell them that you're only trying it, and that it's none of their business anyway.”

“Okay.”

They headed out, Lonny handing Robin both a really good ultra bright LED head lamp, and an even bigger and brighter LED lantern as they exited. Lonny grabbed himself the same pair. He also clipped on his two way radio, and then called to his guys, and told them where to meet. As soon as they were all gathered, Lonny introduced Robin to the three burly men who all looked as if they belonged in biker gangs, which is not actually far wrong either, and when Lonny told them that he has Robin on the trial sponsorship, they all grinned knowingly to him, after looking down to confirm. One of them saying to himself that he most certainly would not mind getting Robin stripped down to that diaper and fucking him through it all night long himself.

As soon as they were done their briefing, and everyone had their list of jobs for the night, they were off. Lonny of course kept Robin with him the entire time, and taught him everything that he was doing. Almost half an hour after starting, Robin got that far off look that says someone is peeing, and Lonny saw it, so watched Robin's face as he peed his first diaper since he was very young. It took well over a minute for him to finish peeing, and then almost another minute for him to take in the feelings. When he reached down without even thinking, and rubbed his soggy diapered dick, and smiled, Lonny was happy. That was the look of a boy who maybe just enjoyed that, a lot.

“Looks like you enjoyed that.”

“It was weird. I know I shouldn't have done it, I certainly shouldn't have enjoyed it, but, I think I definitely did. How much does it hold though, how soon will I needta change?”

“Excellent, and I'm certain you can add lots more Baby, no worries. I usually get four to six hours, and I imagine you'll be the same.”

“Oh, good. Hey, I'm kinda starting to get tired, when will we go to bed?”

“Bedtime isn't for another almost ten hours. I usually go to bed at ten AM, and sleep 'til six PM, because almost all my work is at night this time of the year. During the winter, I work during the day, but now I work at night. I doubt you'll last the entire night, but I do wanna have you stay up as long as you can, so that you learn to sleep during the day.”

“Oh. I'll try. I've never stayed up later than one before, and most of the time I can't even stay up past twelve.”

“It's okay, I know.”

“And what about food, I'm kinda getting hungry.”

“I usually take my lunch break at around three or so, if you can hold off 'til then, great, if not, we'll get you a snack.”

“Okay.”

They got back to work, and by just after three, Robin is not only famished, but nearly dead on his feet. They went and had some food, and a good drink, and then headed back out, Lonny firmly encouraging Robin to come on, that he is not allowed to go to bed until at least six, so that his body learns to stay up at night. Lonny remembers this pain well, for he too dealt with that, the first few days had been the hardest, but after that, he adapted quite quickly.

By quarter to five, Robin was pretty near sleep walking, and every few minutes, Lonny would have to prod him to stay awake. And then at just a few minutes after five, Robin quite literally fell asleep while standing, slumped to the ground as if boneless, thankfully he had not been anywhere that he could have hurt himself, and that was it, he was fast asleep, and Lonny was unable to wake him. Lonny was impressed, though, because Robin made it a full two hours more than he himself had managed his first time. He carried Robin to their trailer, stripped him down to his very nice soggy diaper, and changed him for a fresh one. He then covered Robin up, and then changed his own soggy diaper, then headed back out to finish his work, which is now checking over all the work his guys had done, since they are now off for the day. They too will head to bed soon, but Lonny is not yet done.

When Lonny finished his work, he went in and read for a bit, then went to bed at his regular time, and had a really good sleep. Almost as soon as he had crawled into bed, Robin must have sensed his presence, and curled right into Lonny, and they both smiled, and that was how Lonny fell asleep.

When he woke up, Lonny decided to wake Robin up as well, so that he could get used to the sleep pattern, but it took quite a while to wake him up.

“Good morning there Sunshine, how do you feel this morning?”

“Morning, it feels like it's night time.”

“Technically it is, it's just after six PM, but this is our morning, but you'll get usedta it.”

“Oh. I'm super hungry, any chance I can get some breakfast please?”

“Of course, but first, how's your diaper?”

“Don't know, can't tell.”

Lonny reached down and gave Robin the squeeze test, and confirmed that Robin is quite wet, but nowhere near leaking.

“You're pretty wet, but not so much that you're gonna leak any time soon. Considering I changed you before bed, and I certainly never felt you get up in the night, that means you peed in your sleep, that's excellent.”

“Don't think I've wet the bed since I was like five or six. I've also never stayed up 'til like five in the morning though, and that's when I woke up the day before. That's normally when I wake up, not go to bed.”

“I guess that's as good a reason to peepee in your sleep as any, but, hopefully soon it'll be just the way it is. How is it now, though?”

“Quite nice, actually. I do haveta go pee pretty bad, though, you think this one'll hold it all?”

“Probably, or would you rather me change you first?”

“Maybe you better change me, I do haveta go pretty bad.”

“Okay, then you can change me too.”

“Okay.” Robin said happily, because, as much as he knows that this should be wrong, that is not how it feels.

Lonny hopped out of bed, throwing the blankets off as he did so, went and grabbed the diaper supplies that they want, and then went back and changed his baby. As soon as Robin was in his fresh diaper, Lonny pressed his hand to the front and encouraged Robin to peepee his baby diaper, and after only a few seconds, he grinned, let go, and filled his diaper up real well, peeing for damn near two minutes straight. They then traded places, and as soon as Lonny was diapered, he grabbed Robin's hand and pressed it to the front of his diaper, and proceeded to peepee it as well.

“Mmmm, I think I'm starting to understand why you're a diaper lover, that was real nice. Thanks.”

“You're very welcome. Just wait 'til the first time we have sex and I fill you up full, and then double diaper you.”

“Can that be today please?”

“Probably not. It's gonna take you a few days just to get used to the sleep pattern you now haveta use, and during that time, you're not gonna truly enjoy much, you're gonna be very tired. Not only do I want it to feel amazing for you, but I don't want you passing out before I finish. I'd never be able to have sex with a sleeping person, it simply does nothing for me, which is why I have a hard time understanding those people that use those date rape drugs. I mean, you may as well fuck a dead body for all the good fucking a sleeping person does for you.”

“I think maybe you have a good point there, because even though I know I had a good sleep, I'm still wicked tired.”

“I know I do, I was once in your shoes, and for at least three days you're not gonna really be able to function fully or properly.”

“Oh, okay. Can we get breakfast now please?”

“Sure, come on Baby, let's get fed up shall we.”

They went and got themselves a good filling breakfast, then sat down to eat, all the while they were talking and getting to know each other more and more.

As soon as they were done and all cleaned up, they went and got dressed, because, like Lonny said, Robin needs clothes and supplies, and Robin was okay with that. He never even questioned that now they would be going out, mid day, in public, in clothes that do not hide his diaper bulge. As they did their shopping, a few people did notice, and Robin even happily carried the diapers that were for him when they found them at the medical supply store, because Lonny had his own, he is already enjoying them a great deal, and is not even embarrassed any more, well, completely anyway. They were out for only two hours, but, by the time they made it back, Robin is now fully situated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After getting back to their trailer from their shopping trip, Lonny and Robin stripped each other back down to just their nice soggy baby diapers, then sat back and relaxed, watched a movie, did some research online on how to fix speech impediments, talked lots, and at all times Lonny had his monitoring computer with him so that he could always watch for alerts.

When it came time for their shift to start, Lonny went and got to work, only tonight, he had Robin actually helping him a little, mostly just passing him tools and whatnot, but he taught him how and where to hook up his various testers, and what to look for. It will not be expected for Robin to know all of this for quite some time, but Lonny felt that if he started making Robin memorize it now, he will know it far sooner too.

By five AM, once again, Robin was nearly dead on his feet, and told Lonny that he simply cannot go any more, and needs to go to bed, so he took Robin to bed, though this time they got to change each others diapers. Robin was sound asleep before Lonny even left him, and when Lonny crawled into bed to get some sleep, Robin did not wake, but did roll over and curl up into Lonny once more.

The next couple days went by fast, and by then, Robin was almost used to the schedule now, so that is good. He has not once peed in the toilet, and has taken to wearing and using his diapers happily and readily. The new diapers that they had bought for him do fit him considerably better, and he has both thinner ones for when they are outside, and much thicker ones for bed, and these ones are the ones he loves most. 

Four days after Robin joined the carnival, was the day that the carnival was packing up to head to their next location, but they slept through most of that, and only got to see the last bit of the tear down. Robin was astounded just how much packed down to so little, and at just after six that evening, they were in Lonny's truck, with their trailer behind them, heading to the next city, where they were setting up for another week long fair.

“So, you've been with us for a few days now, and you've been wearing diapers the entire time, how are you holding up?” Lonny asked.

“Actually, I think I'm doing really good, and I'm really starting to love the diapers too. I already never wanna give 'em up, and I'll happily stay peepeeing my thick thirsty baby diapers.”

“I'm so glad to hear you say that. So, you're gonna stay on then?”

“Fuck yeah, I am, and I want you to start teaching me, everything.”

“Okay, then tomorrow, we start.”

“Thanks.”

“So, how hard are you in your soggy baby diaper right now?”

“So fucking hard.”

“Good. I also can't wait to feel you diaper fuck me.”

“You think I'll be able to, I'm not very big?”

“You'll probably haveta push your diaper down in the front, but I'm certain you'll be able to go through mine no prob. You're no smaller than a couple of the boys I've had, and they were older than you, so no worries.”

“Really?”

“You're just a little thinner, but you've got some good length already. Now, it's also time to introduce you to the boss and have you added to the payroll. Don't expect a lot of money, to start, but you'll be paid fairly well for your age.”

“Will he wanna fuck me right away?” Robin asked nervously.

“No, not right away, and I'll tell him that you're not ready for that anyway. He'll probably give a month or two to get settled in before he asks, and he might not for even longer. Depends on how he's feeling, most often he prefers girls.”

“Oh, and will he diaper fuck me, ever since you told me of that, I've wanted that more than anything, and I'm not sure I'd even want it without?”

“He'll happily go through yours, he loves kinky as well, but he won't wear them. Trust me, he loved fucking my gay baby diapered pussy, and he's enjoyed several others as well, and not all of them were my boys. Diaper love is a fetish that you'll find in this place a fair bit.”

“Oh, okay. And, if, once I'm ready to, I found a hot gay baby diapered boy, would I be allowed to bring him to your trailer to fuck him too?”

“Of course. If you want me there, you just haveta ask, if you don't, then you just haveta warn me. We'll haveta find you condoms before that happens though, so that you're always protected. You and I'll go bare, since I know I'm clean, and I assume you are as well, but if and when you go with anyone else, be absolutely firm on that, no condom, no fucky.”

“Okay, can we even get condoms that'll fit me?”

“Of course. I probably still have some somewhere in the trailer from my last boy, but we'll buy more anyway, just to have them.”

“Should we both be tested again, just in case?”

“Certainly couldn't hurt, but my last test was just done a month ago, and I haven't had a partner in more than three, so I should be good.”

“I've never had sex, but I have helped my friend when he gets bloody noses, he got them a lot, and even though I know he'd never had sex either, that's not the only way to get diseases, they told us that much in health class at least.”

“Good point, because you're right. We'll take you somewhere to be tested as soon as we can then. I'll still happily go bare though, I think we can trust each other enough for that. Because we both desperately wanna piss fuck each other, condoms would of course just get in the way.”

“True.”

It was a little over four hours drive to the next city, and as soon as they arrived, Robin got to help with the setup, and once more he was amazed, because, by the time they were ready for bed, the carnival was already almost half set up, and Lonny assured him that it would be fully ready for the following days opening time.

After having a good sleep, they were up and ready to go make sure everything was going smoothly, and when Lonny went to check everything, he found that all the rides had already been set up, and now they are working on the routing of all the power, setting up all the fences and the non ride structures, but they are almost done that even. Lonny called the boss and asked to come see him, and he said to come right on in, so they headed to his trailer.

“Hey Jim, I know you probably already know that I took on an apprentice, but now we've determined that he wants to stay on, so, meet Robin, he's eleven years old, every bit as freaky as I am, and is willing to work. As you probably already know, I've started teaching him the work portion of what we do here, and he's requested that we start the personal portion of training, which we might even go and do soon. With that, he's not ready yet to be shared, so you're gonna haveta wait a bit yet I'm afraid, assuming you're interested that is.”

“Fuck, am I ever, my god Robin, you're even better looking than Lonny was when he was your age, and he was amongst the hottest boys I'd ever had the pleasure to pleasure.”

“Thanks Sir.”

“Just Jim please Robin, we're not formal around here. I see that Lonny already has you diapered, I know that's a requirement for him, and since you're still here, you clearly don't hate them.”

“Okay, thanks Jim, and yeah, I think that you can call it full on gay baby boy diaper lover now.” Robin admitted freely.

“Nice. Now, I don't wear diapers myself, even I'm not that fucking dirty, but I'll happily diaper fuck you when you're ready for it. When you are, come see me, and I'll happily rock your world, and I'll give good bonuses to you for the privilege, you're beyond sexy, and even your lisp is sexy.”

“Calm down there Tiger, you're about to cum.” Lonny laughed.

“No shit, I'll haveta call in someone to help me out.”

“I would if I were in your position.”

“Good. So, Robin, has Lonny told you how you get paid and whatnot?”

“A little, just not how much.”

“Okay.” He said, and then told Robin how much he will get paid, and even told him what his bonuses will be should he desire to come and spend the night, telling Robin that with as hot as he is, he would happily accept Robin as a visitor at least once a week.

“Thanks Jim.” Robin said, and though he is blushing slightly, he is happy too.

Before too long, they were headed out.

“Wow, he likes you. Never before has he made it an open invitation like that, and he had me often once or twice a month, I was his all time favorite boy he said. In fact, I was probably the only boy he fucked more than once or twice.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. I knew he was gonna like you, like I've already told you, you're even hotter than I was, am really, and he just loved me. He doesn't like his boys any older than fifteen to sixteen though. Girls, any age whatsoever, I've even heard tell that he's enjoyed a five year old before, but that's only a rumor. Wouldn't shock or bother me if it were true though.”

“Oh. Thanks. Would you fuck a five year old?”

“No, I'd kill a poor little boy like that. You've seen my dick, I'm too big, and as it is, it's even still gonna be uncomfortable for you, and you've already started training yourself well.”

“Oh, that's probably true.”

“Would you?” Lonny asked.

“I don't know. I suppose if he asked me for it, and knew what he was asking for, then maybe. If I did, would you watch?”

“In a fucking heartbeat. I doubt you'd find a boy that young that's willing, but you never know.”

“Probably not that young, that's for sure, but I was willing when I was seven or eight.”

“Yeah, same here.”

“We have several hours still before we haveta start work, I'm super soggy, and even more horny, will you take me back to bed and fuck me and fill me as full as you can please?”

“Sure, if you think you're ready for it, then absolutely.”

“Fuck, I've been ready for it for years already. Steven may've had no clue, but I sure have, for a long time.”

“Yeah, I know. I saw the looks.”

“Yeah.”

When they got back to their trailer, they stripped each other down to just their soggy diapers, and then crawled on the bed. Lonny positioned Robin on his back, head up on a pillow, and instructed him to put his arms up and to enjoy. Well, that was not an instruction that Robin felt that Lonny really had to give, because he feels that he is going to enjoy, a lot.

Lonny started by kissing, licking, and nibbling at nearly every area of exposed skin on Robin's entire body, breaking every so often to kiss Robin's incredibly sexy lips, teaching the gorgeous young boy all about kissing. The tent that Robin is pushing in his soggy diaper is the largest that he has ever managed before, he is so hot and horny. When Lonny finally started paying attention to his hot diapered dick, through said diaper, Robin very nearly came instantly. Lonny had pressed his face into his diapered dick, and ground it around, and the groan that Robin let out was animalistic to say the least.

Then Lonny pulled down the front of Robin's diaper, engulfed his entire hard baby bone and balls all at once, and caused Robin to cum instantly. Before Robin was even down from his first orgasm, his most powerful ever, Lonny was already poking a hole in the seat of his diaper, leading to his hot little gay baby bum hole. At every diaper change Lonny had seen Robin's little hole, and he had even slipped a finger into him a few times now, and Robin always moaned so sexily as Lonny lotioned and creamed him up in this manner, and usually came rather quickly too. 

This time Lonny reached to the bedside table drawer and pulled out a bottle of really good lube, prepared two fingers, and as he was still sucking, he started slipping both fingers inside Robin.

Because Robin was so incredibly hot and horny, Lonny knew that two fingers were called for, and he was right, because they slipped in with shocking ease, and he only had to twist and turn a little in order to loosen and relax the little baby boy he was pleasuring.

While sucking and two finger fucking Robin, Lonny was still stroking almost anywhere his other hand could go, and Robin was loving every blissful second of it. By the time that Robin was about to cum again, Lonny felt that Robin was ready for a third finger, so, as soon as Robin slipped into his second orgasm, Lonny slipped in his third finger, no extra lube required.

“Oh fuck meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.” Robin screeched out happily.

With his lisp and stutter, it actually sounded shockingly hot to Lonny, and made him even hotter than he already is, which he cannot ever remember being so horny before.

For only another five or so minutes Lonny kept this up, and once more, just as Robin slipped into his next orgasm, Lonny slipped in his next finger, still with no added lube, it simply was not needed, since Robin seems to be producing more than enough himself. All four fingers slipped in easily and all the way, and Robin moaned out shockingly deep this time as it happened, and started panting even more than he had been.

“Oh god, you gotta do it now, please baby diaper fuck my gay baby diaper loving pussy.” Robin panted out.

“Okay Baby, roll over onto your side, pull your top leg up to open yourself up, and I'll slip in from behind. That's the easiest and most gentle way for your first time.”

“I'd rather stay just like this and watch you as you fuck me like I deserve.”

“Are you sure Baby?”

“Oh yes.”

“Okay then, open your legs, and once I slip in, wrap your legs around me, I love having a boy dig his heels into my soggy baby diapered bum as I baby diaper fuck him.”

“Definitely.”

Lonny got up onto his knees, poked a hole in the front of his diaper, and pulled out his erection, thus causing Robin to salivate more than he ever has before, seeing his man in such a fashion is doing things to him that even he has ever dreamed of before. Lonny asked for permission to enter, and Robin gave it instantly and happily, and so, Lonny knelt down, guided himself inside Robin's diaper, and pressed his head to Robin's sexy little lips. With just the slightest push, Lonny had his head buried inside, and then with a long slow push, he slipped all in Robin, and all Robin did was moan as his man slipped all in.

“My god, you took it all.”

“Oh fuck me, you fill me so gloriously full, you feel way better than anything I've ever slipped inside my gay baby boy pussy before.”

“How's it feel Baby?”

“Mmmm, so fucking good.”

“Mmmhmm. You've got the most amazing ass I've ever had the pleasure to slip into. Not one boy's ever been able to take me all in before, even after several times. Granted, they also never stayed long enough to work into it, yet we've hardly had to work you at all.”

“Good. Now you're mine, and so, fuck me Baby.”

And so, Lonny did just that, only he is going pretty slow too, going much more loving than fucking, but then, he has already fallen hard for Robin, and as such, really truly wants to make sweet gay baby diaper love to his sweet gay baby boy diaper lover.

Just as Robin wrapped his legs around Lonny, and pulled him all in, Lonny pressed his lips to Robin's, and kissed the beautiful boy, deeply, tenderly, every bit as much as he is making love to him. He is going so much slower than he has ever managed before, and slipping as far inside as he is able to, before pulling as far out as he is able to before pulling all the way out. Every time that he goes all in, he grinds his soggy diapered dick into Robin's soggy diapered bum, trying to get just that tiny bit more inside, but also causing Robin to make the most insanely sexy sounds that Lonny has ever had the pleasure to hear.

Never before has Lonny heard a boy enjoy being fucked near as much as it sounds that Robin does. He himself had been a natural too, and never did he find his limits, at least with a single man, and any time two men found his limits, he was fairly easily able to push those limits aside, and just do it anyway. Lonny has a suspicion that Robin will be much the same, and though he is loathe to share Robin with anyone, he knows that there will come a time when they will both very much want to.

With very little surprise, Robin was the first to cum, he is getting the one thing that he has known he has needed for so long already, but, he took Lonny along for the ride, because as soon as he started cumming hard, it caused Lonny to explode in possibly one of his largest cums to date as well.

“Oh, fuck me, I felt you fill me with your cum, it feels, amazing.”

“Oh yeah Baby, you're absolutely fucking amazing, you made me cum more than I ever have before I'm sure, but I do haveta go peepee now, may I peepee in your baby boy pussy, your hot little gay baby diapered bum?”

“Mmm, yes, do it, peepee in my pussy and fill me nice and full.”

“Oh yeah Baby, here it comes.”

And Lonny let go all that he has to offer, and filled Robin more than enough that some is escaping into his already soggy diaper. Robin groaned from the feeling of something that he knows is supposed to be nasty beyond belief, and no one could possibly want this done, but, oh he wants it over and over and over again, as much as he can possibly get, he is loving the feeling of Lonny piss fucking him, because Lonny would squirt a little, then fuck a little, then squirt a little more, then fuck a little more, until, after damn near three minutes, he had given to Robin all the piss he could offer.

“My god, I know I should hate this, I know I should hate you for doing this to me, but fuck me, it's so fucking amazing.” Robin sighed out so deeply, so contentedly, that Lonny knows that Robin is now a full on gay baby boy diaper lover, and will forever crave being baby diaper piss fucked, just like it had been for him, so too shall it be for Robin.

“I know how you feel Baby. The first time I felt this, I knew that I should feel violated, dirty, but I didn't either, I just felt pure amazingness, it was better than anything I'd ever experienced, and I have a feeling that you're gonna crave it as much as I still do from now on.”

“Oh yeah, same with my baby diapers, especially after today, I could never give this up, and it won't be willingly if I do.”

“Again, I know how you feel Baby. I know I'm supposed to just be your sponsor, your trainer, but, I've fallen hard for you, and I'd much rather you as my hot little gay baby boyfriend. Will you be my baby boyfriend?”

“I've fallen for you too, yes, I'll be your baby boyfriend, and you'll be my baby boyfriend.” Robin said, and then reached back in, and kissed his man tenderly.

For not even another minute, Lonny made love to Robin, until he came first this time, but, as soon as Robin felt Lonny explode in him, he too exploded.

“Please don't stop. I know it means I won't get to make love to you, but I can't let you go yet?”

“Okay, I'll keep making baby diaper love to you, 'til we can't go any more, but then, tomorrow, it's your turn to make baby diaper love to me Baby, and fill me with all that you can.”

“Mmmhmm, okay Baby.”

For only two more orgasms, and as slowly as they could possibly go, Lonny made love to his baby, and even though Robin had known for a long time that he was gay, he now knows it fully and completely, he now knows absolutely who and what he is, and that is a gay baby boy diaper lover.

After their last orgasm, they both softened up, and Robin expelled his baby, so Lonny pulled away, grabbed a butt plug from the end table, and slipped it into Robin's sexy sloppy baby bum, after pulling down his ruined diaper, and then he proceeded to double diaper Robin. This will be Robin's first time of being double diapered, and when he saw how many diapers Lonny had, he smiled brightly, and allowed himself to be double diapered.

As soon as he was all taken care of, they traded places, and Robin double diapered Lonny as well.

“Wow, today has definitely been the most amazing day of my life. I mean, I knew I was gay before, but now I know it absolutely, not to mention I'm definitely a full on baby boy diaper lover as well.” Robin said softly once he was done.

“I was the same after getting fucked and filled my first time, there's a helluva difference between knowing it and feeling it permeating your entire being.”

“Yeah, that's how I feel, as if the gayness is definitely permeating me fully now.”

“Good Baby, that's how you should feel.”

“I desperately need food now though, I'm starving.”

“Me too Baby. How's the butt plug feel anyway?”

“Nice, especially with it vibrating like it is.”

“Good.”

They went and made and ate a good filling meal, and then went and sat back and relaxed for the evening. Robin asked if he could use the computer so that he could check his emails, since he has received nothing on his phone, though he suspects that his mother would have canceled it by now. Of course Lonny told him that he is allowed to use it pretty near any time, so he did so. He has only one email that is not junk, and it is from Steven.

Hi there Robin, where are you. I went to your house, and your mom said you're a horrible disgrace, and that you ran away. Look, I'm really sorry about how I left you the other day. You just kinda shocked me is all. I really don't hate you, I still wanna be friends. You're my only friend too. I can't be your boyfriend, I'm not like that, at least I don't think so, it felt nice when you kissed me, but, you're a boy. I know there's nothing wrong with that, it's okay for you to be gay, but, I still want a girl. Please answer this, at least tell me you're okay, I'll feel horrible if I caused you to kill yourself, and the longer you take to answer this, the more I feel that you must've.

Robin checked the date, and found that Steven had emailed him two days ago already, so he very quickly responded.

Hi Steven, I'm so glad you don't hate me, and I'd loveta still call you a friend, but, I kinda joined the carnival we were at when I kissed you. I'm sorry I made you feel bad, I shouldn't have kissed you, I know that now, but, well, I was hoping that you were gay, and that you'd wanna be my boyfriend. Please don't feel bad, I was crushed that you didn't want me like that, but I could never hate you, it was my fault, I shoulda asked you, talked it over with you, but, as you found out, my mom pretty much told me it's for the best that I join the circus and be with the other freaks. Well, I joined a carnival instead, but we're still all freaks anyway. I don't know how often we'll be in town, but I'll email you every time we do come, and maybe we can get together, but I can't live there any more. I have a new life in the carnival, and I really like it. However, before we get too far, I do haveta tell you one thing, so that if you hate me for it, we can just end it all now. I'm a gay baby boy diaper lover, I love wearing, wetting, and getting fucked through my soggy baby diapers. Well, if I never hear from you again, I'll know your answer, but just know this, I've always loved you, not always as just a brother, but that love will never end.

He hit send as the tears poured down, and then played on the internet, but Steven must have been waiting impatiently for any information, because Robin had a reply inside of ten minutes.

Oh, thank god you're alive. Yeah, when your mom told me that, I called her a useless bitch for throwing you away just 'cause you're gay, that that's no excuse. She tried to slap me, but she was too drunk and missed, then hit the floor. I kicked her while she was down, hard, twice, once for me, and once for you. I'm sorry I drove you away, I didn't mean for you to join the carnival, I bet my dad'd take you in, he likes you, sometimes I think he likes you more than he likes me. Just kidding, I know he loves me. I've always loved you like a brother too, and that really won't stop, even if you are a gay baby boy diaper lover. I'll understand if you wanna stay, if you have a new life already, and you enjoy it, I'll accept that, but I really won't like it. I'd join you, but that'd crush my dad, and I couldn't do that to him. You know, seeing you say that you're a diaper lover makes me feel bad, though, because I never once told you my secret. I've been a bed wetter my entire life, and the doctor says that the likelihood of me ever stopping is actually pretty low. I've worn diapers to bed every night of my life, and I probably will for the rest of it too. But, something that I've never told another soul, except my dad, I enjoy wearing them during the day sometimes. I don't wear all the time, but dad'll let me wear them any time I want. You've really had sex, and through your diapers, that's actually kinda hot, now I kinda wanna find a girl diaper lover and do the same to her. I'd really loveta see you again, so please email me every time you're in town. I'd also liketa keep in touch by email, and maybe even call, but, your phone's been disconnected. I'm guessing your mother did that as soon as she kicked you out. Anyway, talk to you later.

Robin is very happy with that, and though he had never truly known, he had suspected the Steven had been a bed wetter, and that he had worn diapers, but that he was a diaper lover, he had never suspected. So, he replied.

Thanks for punishing my mom, she totally deserved it. Hopefully some day she figures out what she did, and how horrible a person she is for it, but she'll likely die first. You didn't drive me away though, that was my mom. After I pulled myself together, I decided that you know what, I'm not hiding who I am any more, and I honestly knew how my mom was gonna react, I knew she'd kick me out, and she did exactly that. I know your dad probably would take me in, but I can't, I can't live off of someone else like that, I needta make my own way now, I may be a gay baby boy, but I'm my own man now, from now on, everything I do is for me, and now my boyfriend as well. As for you joining me, you'd probably find the freaky girl diaper lover you want here too, apparently we all end up here, but you're right, that'd crush your dad, he loves you so much. I always loved seeing how you two were with each other, and I'll miss him almost as much as I'll miss you, because he gave me some of that too. Tell him for me please, that I love him, and that I'll miss him, but I am where I belong now. I know I'm not really a freak like my mom thinks I am, but I really sorta am, and here us freaks stick together. As for your being a bed wetter, I sorta suspected that, but even though I tried to find the evidence, you clearly never kept it in your bedroom, because I never found it, and we always had separate beds, so I never felt it either. It really wouldn't have bothered me though, and I wish you hada told me a long time ago, but I guess I know why you didn't, you were afraid I'd dump you and tell everyone, but I never would've done that to you, I loved you so much, your friendship meant everything to me, means everything to me, and the only reason I'd come back, is because you begged me to. And yes, making baby diaper love has been abso-fucking-lutely amazing. I'd loveta keep in touch, so since I no longer have a phone, it'll haveta be by email then, and any time I'm in town, I'll let you know. I hope you find a new friend, maybe the baby girlfriend you deserve, since I've got the baby boyfriend I deserve. I love you, and I always will.

As soon as Robin hit send, he shut the computer down, and then cried. Lonny went and cuddled up to him, and as soon as he was cried out, he asked what that was about, and so Robin told him.

“He sounds like a really good friend. I'm surprised that he still likes you so much, but, I guess, you really were his best friend and brother, you just shocked him. I hope he doesn't beg you to go and live with them though, I've kinda grown attached to you, but I would understand too.”

“He won't, he'll understand, and so will his dad, they'll know I'm where I needta be now, but we'll keep in touch, we'll email lots, and we'll totally get together every time I'm in town. How often do we go there anyway?”

“Usually we're there three times a year, but, in case you didn't know, that's actually our home base too, since it's so central to everywhere, and has so many highways leading to it. Our facility's actually just outside of town.”

“Really, it is?”

“Yeah. Most people don't realize it, but yeah, and I'm from the same city as you're from because of that.”

“That's fucking awesome, so I won't really haveta truly lose my best friend then.”

“Nope, and you should email him back and tell him that too, so that he knows.”

“Totally.” Robin said, and the booted the computer back up and went and did just that.

That made Robin so happy he was almost giddy for the rest of the day. As they worked, Robin skipped and whistled pretty near the entire time. So infectious was his attitude, that it caused all others out and about during their night shift to have a good time, and all were smiling the entire time.

Over the next few days, Robin emailed with Steven pretty much every day, and often times they emailed back and forth at least a couple times in a night. They told everything about each other that they did not already know, and were becoming even better friends for it. Of course Steven was super happy to hear that for almost half the year, Robin would be living close by as well, and then the rest of the year he would be traveling. Steven's dad was upset about what had happened to Robin, but understood his desire to make it on his own from now on, he respected that, and respected Robin even more for the courage to do it.

The very next day after making love for their first time, was Robin's turn, and he did pretty near exactly to Lonny what had been done to him, and they both enjoyed it a great deal. Robin is not huge yet, but he has a good piece of equipment to be sure, and he made Lonny feel incredible with it. Of course, he still does not wet cum, though Lonny feels that he has less than a year before he starts spewing forth lots of preteen gay baby cream, and Lonny of course cannot wait for that day to arrive. Normally he prefers his boys to be able to cum, since he loves cum so much that he feels that he could not possibly live without it, but he loves Robin enough to wait for it for as long as he has to.

Pretty near every day they make love to each other in one form or another, though most often it is just with hands or mouths, and they kiss and cuddle a lot as well. Robin is loving his diapers more and more every day, and was even thoroughly disgusted with himself when one day he was going poopy on the potty like a big boy, and some pee escaped. He begged Lonny to punish him for that, and so, grinning, they headed to the nearest sex store that they could find, and Lonny bought them each a cock cage with built in catheter, and installed them onto each other. Robin hated it, but felt he deserved it for doing such a naughty thing. Lonny was not exactly a fan of it either, but vowed to wear it every bit as long as Robin felt he should, and for three days, they did so. The only thing that they both liked about that time was the fact that they continuously peepeed their baby diapers without trying, and the fact that they were more often than not triple diapered as well. 

Shortly after their second move, Robin received his first pay cheque and he was super happy. Lonny took him to the bank that morning after they finished up for the night, and they deposited most of it, but he kept some. When they got back, Robin was just out by himself on the fairgrounds that they found themselves in, when one of the men that Lonny had pointed out to him to steer clear of, cornered him.

“Hi there Sweety, we've yet to be formally introduced, I'm Shane, how's about you come to my trailer and we get better acquainted.”

What Shane had not known, though, was that Robin still had his radio on him, and he had surreptitiously hit the button, so that hopefully Lonny would hear and come a running.

“Name's Robin, not sweety, and sorry, not really interested.”

“Too bad. I got some premium stuff I can offer you, I carry all the best product.”

“If you're offering me either drugs or alcohol, take a hike, I'll never touch that shit, and if you ever offer it to me again, I'll break your face.” Robin said a lot more cockily than he truly felt, but he can see that Lonny has already spotted him and is sneaking up, he can also see two of his other co workers sneaking up from two other areas.

“Oh please, a scrawny little shit like you, you'd never even make a sound if I decided to just take you.”

“Oh, you plan to rape me, maybe drug me first?”

“If I haveta, I wouldn't lose a seconds sleep over it none either, you're nothing but a whore, and all whores loves them some big man cock, and I got a helluva lot better cock than stumpy little Lonny's got.”

“Oh yeah, prove it, if you've got a good enough cock, then maybe I'll take you up on your offer, but I'm willing to bet I'm bigger.”

“Ha, beat this punk.” He said, and then pushed his pants down to expose himself.

“My god man, don't you ever fucking wash, I can smell you from here, and even if you had a big enough cock to please me, I'd never let you anywhere near me. Now put that disgusting thing away, you're embarrassing yourself.”

“Fuck you, you're coming with me.”

“No, I'm not, and if you come near me, this carnival will have its very first fatal accident, and I've learned enough already to make it look exactly like an accident, so don't you dare try me.”

“Fuck you.” He said, and then went to rush Robin, only before he closed half the distance, all three men hit him from three different areas, and within two seconds, he was laying on the ground, bleeding.

“Shane, Robin is getting good enough that he might be able to make it look like an accident, but I assure you, I can make it look like an accident. He was also right about your disgusting dick, you should be ashamed of it, it's a bit better than half my size, it's disfigured and ugly, and even I could smell it, and I was easily ten more feet away than Robin was. Now, this is the very last time we're ever gonna see you, right?” Lonny said while standing over the man.

“You can't threaten me, I have powerful friends.”

“Drug dealers aren't friends Shane. I make a call, and they dump you in the river, and I assure you, I have way more sway than you ever will. Now, you have five minutes to pack up, tell Jim you're quitting, and get the fuck outta here, because if I ever catch you even within fifty feet of Robin ever again, you'll wish I made it quick and painless, which I most certainly will not.”

“Fuck you, you can't tell me what to do.”

Then all three men kicked him, hard.

“How's about now?” Lonny asked.

“I'm gonna make sure all four of you're dead by the end of the night.”

“Do your worst, but if I call your dealer, I assure you, you'll be the one dead.”

“And just so you know Shane, you're fired. I monitor all radios at all times, I heard everything you said to Robin, and what he's said since, as well as what all you've all said since, since Robin's still pushing his button.” Jim said.

“Fuck you, you can't fire me, I make this place.”

“You sell drugs, shit drugs at that, I wouldn't even feed that shit to my enemies, what do you haveta offer this place?” Jim laughed.

“I get premium product, all your people rely on me.”

“No, you get cheap product, that's why they like you. I personally hate you, always have, but you never gave me a direct reason to fire you, now you have. Threatening to rape and drug a young boy, that's low, even for a carny.”

“Like he didn't want it anyway.”

“Clearly he didn't, didn't you hear him. No, rape is the one thing above all else that'll get your ass canned, and forcibly drugging someone is second, and you threatened to do both. Now, leave, or I call the cops, and you don't want me calling them, I assure you, and if you threaten once more, I also call your dealer, and I assure you, I have even more sway than Lonny does.”

“You can't do anything to me.”

“Lonny, what happened to the last guy you ratted out to his dealer for doing shit not even a peddler should do?”

“You know, it's funny, he was walking across the street, and someone just accidentally drove right over him, dragged him for at least fifty feet, before his useless dead body finally broke free from the undercarriage. It was a horrific accident, they never found the guy either.”

“And what'd he do?”

“Managed to get one of my boys into his trailer, and was balls to diaper deep inside him, even though, when we finally broke in, he was still crying and begging him not to rape him. I beat the shit outta him, and then called his dealer that night, and the next morning he had a horrific accident. You see, even drug dealers usually have a soft spot for kids, and they don't usually approve of drugging and raping unwilling kids.”

“Poor boy, what happened to him?” Jim said.

“He decided that maybe the carny life wasn't for him after all, and left the life. Too bad, he was hot, and he wanted me to fuck him, but we'd still not done so before he was raped, because he was so small and scared still. I'd only gotten up to two fingers inside him yet, he wasn't ready for a man cock, and he wouldn't have been for at least another week. It took almost a week of nearly non stop work from me just to get him to stop crying, as well for his tiny little bum to stop bleeding, and I'd hadta do a fair bit of work to get him healed. No, I don't like rapists much at all, and I'm really close to calling his dealer right now.”

“Sad, when you think, that had he have waited just another week or two, he'd have probably given it willingly.”

“More than, he was a horny slut, wanted it kinky and dirty, he just needed time to be ready for what he wanted, needed.”

“Yeah. So, Shane, why are you still here, you have five minutes to get your useless ass off my property, and if you do come back, Lonny will have his first fatal accident, and I really don't want that on my records, thank you very much.”

He said nothing further, just got up and walked away.

“How you holding up there Baby?” Lonny asked after picking Robin up and hugging him tightly.

“Pretty good, actually. As soon as I saw you coming, I knew I was safe. I just hoped one of you'd be able to find me quick enough. Did that really happen to one of your boys?”

“Yes, I don't lie unless I have no other choice, and I wasn't lying about knowing his dealer either. He and I go way back, and though we don't like each other, he respects me. I told him once too that if I caught him trying to entice one of my boys to take drugs again, that they'd never find his body, and told him a story about the previous man who forcibly drugged one of my boys to get him hooked. His burned body was found in a burned car down by the river, no foul play was ever suspected even. I'm a very good mechanic, and I can make things look good.” He grinned brightly.

“Wow. Glad you're on my side then.” Robin giggled.

“And I'm even worse.” Jim said.

“Good. We may be freaks, but we haveta stick together, right?” Robin said happily.

“That's right. Now, unfortunately Shane does have friends in low places, so, I don't want either of you alone for the next few days, until we ensure he doesn't retaliate in any way.” Jim said.

“I won't stay anywhere but my own trailer.”

“I suspected that, so I'll ensure you have a guard for at least the next week, watching over you while you're asleep. He or she'll be outside, of course, so that you two have your privacy. I know they can be just as good at making things look like accidents, and I don't want either of you having an accident.”

“Thanks. Even so much as one issue, and I'm calling it in though, I promise you.”

“You'll haveta beat me to it.” Jim grinned brightly.

“Good. Well, I should get my baby inside, he's gonna crash soon, and I don't want him to do so in front of others.”

“No, it's not good for him. You're in good hands Robin, and you're both off for the next two days. I want you both fully and properly healed from this.”

“Thanks, we appreciate it. I'll still remotely monitor everything of course, but I'll let my guys work on it for me.”

“No worries.”

Lonny carried Robin back to their trailer, and as they went, they heard one of Lonny's men offer to take first watch, until Jim found proper guards.

“Why'd you say I was gonna crash?” Robin asked once they were inside.

“'Cause you will. You still have massive amounts of adrenaline running through you, you still don't quite comprehend the danger you were in, but as soon as that fades, it'll all come crashing down on you, and you're gonna crash. I've seen it happen, hell, I've experienced it first hand, it's not nice. You're gonna be fine, we both know that, but what you went through is traumatic none the less. Now, let's go get baby into a nice fresh double baby diaper, so that you get that extra bit of goodness.”

“Oh, okay, but could I maybe get a triple baby diaper instead, I promise I'll triple baby diaper you too.”

“Oh, alright.” Lonny sighed and Robin giggled.

They went to their bedroom, where they stripped and triple diapered each other. As soon as they were all situated, Lonny sat on the bed with his back to the headboard, and pulled Robin up onto his lap, and just held him. It took almost about ten minutes for Robin to start crying, and Lonny just held him close and whispered to him that he is all right, and that will be just fine. He only cried for about five minutes.

“There you go Baby, now you're gonna be all fine. That was just a small crash, because you didn't really experience anything horrific. I hope you feel better now though.”

“Yeah, you were right, I was really scared, especially at first, before I saw you guys all sneak up. I knew that if he got me somewhere private, that I was gonna experience a world of hurt. The funny thing is, I never lied either, I really meant that I'd do all that too, and I certainly didn't lie about his small cock or the horrible smell. My god, that was the worst thing I think I've ever smelled in my life.”

“I know you didn't. You and I are a lot alike. We're good people, but if we haveta be, we'll be absolutely ruthless, there'll be no feelings involved, what needs to be done will be done, then we'll happily wash our hands of it.”

“Yeah, that's exactly how I felt.”

“Good.”

Because it was getting close to bed time after that, they both decided to curl up and have a good long sleep, and they even slept in, since they do not have to be up for work, and they are triple diapered, so there is no need to get up either. After breakfast, they played games for a bit, and then Robin asked to go to their bedroom for a suck and finger fuck session, which Lonny wholeheartedly agreed with.

They crawled into bed, and Robin laid himself fully on his man in the correct position for what they want and need, and then they both pushed down the fronts of each others diapers, and latched on. As they sucked each other, they passed the lube back and forth, as they fingered each other, until Robin his his entire hand buried inside Lonny, and Lonny has four of his fingers working Robin good and proper.

They came a total of four times each, peed once each, and both enjoyed all the loads that they received, though Robin of course got to enjoy his man cream, while Lonny still does not yet get to enjoy his baby cream.

“Ah, much better. Thanks.” Robin sighed deeply.

Lonny and Robin's radios both crackled to life, and a whispered warning came through.

“We've got someone sneaking up on Lonny and Robin's trailer.”

“We're coming, watch unless he or she does anything dangerous, subdue only if you haveta.” They heard Jim's voice, and then five others came on saying, ten four.

Lonny and Robin only had to wait about two minutes for the sounds of a scuffle to erupt outside. They are already dressed and ready, so, as soon as they are sure that it is safe, they head outside to see what is happening.

“Oh, Shane, it's so good to see you again.” Lonny said in a falsely chipper voice. “I see that our warning earlier wasn't quite enough for you. Robin, what do you think we should do?”

Instead of answering, Robin took only three steps forth, toward the man that was being held in place by two incredibly strong men, and gave it his all, and totally removed Shane from the gene pool with one very brutal kick.

“Nice shot Baby.” Lonny laughed over the sounds of Shane howling his pain and anguish.

“Thanks. With any luck, he won't be able to have kids.”

“After tonight, he won't anyway. That was one way to remove him from the gene pool, but I have a much more effective way.”

“Don't kill him.” Robin said.

“Why?”

“I wanna show him who's boss. He fucks with me, and I ensure he hurts.” Robin said so calmly it shocked every one of the adults.

“What do you need Baby.”

“Just a bottle of the hottest hot sauce we can get.” He answered after barely a seconds thought.

“Um, okay.”

“I have ghost pepper sauce.” One of the security guards said.

“Good, go get it please.” Robin said happily.

“Um, what do you plan to do with that?” Lonny asked curiously.”

“You'll find out.”

The guard was back only a minute later with a large bottle of hot sauce that was a little better than half full.

“Hopefully this'll be enough.” Robin grinned evilly.

“Enough, for what, fuck, that bottle's already a little better than a year old, one drop will drop most men in their tracks.” He guard said.

“Perfect.” Robin grinned even brighter. “I'll be right back.” He said, and then skipped back into their trailer and came back out only a minute later.

None of the men had any idea what the hell Robin was thinking.

“Okay, strip him, but I warn you, the smell of his groin might make you gag. If you haveta vomit, please ensure that it spills onto his ugly face.”

“Can't be any worse than all the horrible messes we clean up here all the time.” One of them said.

“Um, yeah, it is.”

So, the men quite literally ripped every shred of clothing off of Shane, leaving him naked, other than a few ripped remnants of the clothes that he had been wearing.

“Fuck, you're right, that's just wrong.” The same guard said, gagging a little from the stench.

“Told you, and he tried to seduce me with that disgusting thing. Talk about instantaneous turn off.”

“No shit, no amount of money would have me ride that thing, and I'm so fucking gay I'll say yes to nearly anyone.” One of the others laughed.

“Okay, pin him down, I assure you, he's not gonna enjoy this.”

As soon as they had the struggling man pinned to the ground, Robin pulled out an oral syringe from his pocket, grabbed the bottle of hot sauce, opened it up, sucked up an entire syringe full of the sauce, and then did the most evil thing any of the men had ever witnessed in their life. Robin grabbed Shane's dick, pulled down his foreskin, and then inserted the tip of the syringe into the hole in Shane's dick, and proceeded to plunge the entire syringes contents inside Shane.

“Holy shit.” Jim gasped when he saw this happening, and then the results of what just happened were nearly enough to make the men all cry. 

Shane started screaming and screaming and crying, begging them to kill him. Robin waited though. As soon as the screaming and crying faded, he started.

“Who's your master?”

“Fuck you?”

So, he shot another syringe full into his dick.

“I'm sorry, I didn't hear you over the sound of my not giving a fuck about you.” He yelled over Shane's continued screaming, and then he punched him in the nuts again.

When the effects wore off enough to talk to him again, Robin asked him again, and he gave the same response.

“Pull his legs up, expose his filthy asshole to me, let's see if he likes hot sauce up the shitter now.”

The men did as they were told, and then Robin did as he said he would, and inside of a second, the results were almost as astounding.

“Hmm, doesn't seem to have quite the same results, though I'm sure that hurts, doesn't it.” Robin asked calmly.

Every person there in utter awe at witnessing this.

They now have a crowd of carny's around them, all wondering what the hell is going on. Jim told them that Shane had attempted to drug and rape Robin this morning, and then had come back tonight to exact revenge, so Robin is dealing with him. Every last person there swore that they will never fuck with Robin, he may be a pretty little gay baby boy, but he is truly evil when he needs to be. Not one person there, man, woman, or child, would care to try what Shane is currently feeling.

“So, care to yield your entire soul to me yet, become my slave, my thing to use as I see fit?”

“Never.”

“Okay, let's see how you like this.” He said, and then shot another syringe full up one of Shane's nostrils, plugging the rest of his nose as he did so.

“Fuck me.” Rang out all around them, as Shane started making noises that were pure torture.

“That seems pretty effective too, but, I think your useless dick needs more, unless you yield?” He asked, as soon as Shane was more coherent again.

“Fuck you, kill me.”

“No, if I kill you, you win, not me, and I play to win.” He said, and then shot another dose of torture right up Shane's dick.

The wailing continued, until, almost a full two minutes after his last dosing, when Shane simply passed out. This just happened to be perfect timing, because there was not even one more full dose of hot sauce left.

“Finally, his screaming was giving me a headache. If someone would take this piece of trash and go dump it somewhere, that'd be great. Oh, and let this be a lesson to anyone who'd dare drug and rape me or any other boy, I don't give a fuck if we're gay, and that we want it, unless we fucking say yes, I'll do the same thing to a hundred people. Now, if you'll excuse me, I needta go throw up.” Robin said, and then promptly turned and went inside.

A collective gulp went around the entire group. It took fully ten seconds for anyone to even move.

“I better go help my baby, but you all remember that, there's at least two other shit bags in this audience who I warned Robin not to get cornered by, I will let him take care of you the same way. Think on that, because, I guarantee you, you'll enjoy it every bit as much as Shane did. It'll be amazing if he survives with his sanity intact.” Lonny said, and then turned and entered his trailer.

“And I too will let Robin do so, and from now on, I'm having some of that hot sauce in stock for just such an emergency, that there was definitely far worse than death.” Jim said. “Now, do I have a volunteer who'll take Shane and dump him down by the river?”

Three men happily put up their hands, they just so happen to coincide with men who had been drugged and or raped when they were young, and like Robin, they dislike rapists and druggers very much. The rest of Shane's clothes were taken off, so that he was simply nude, and then they lifted him into the back of one of their trucks, it is a plain white Ford F-150, about as nondescript a vehicle as you can possibly get, and then only two of the men took him away.

“Okay, everyone to bed, I think we've had enough excitement for one day, and remember, nothing happened, you saw nothing, you know nothing, Shane was fired this morning, though you have no idea why.” Jim said, and everyone headed out.

When Lonny made it inside, he found Robin hugging the toilet, bawling his eyes out, and vomiting quite violently. He simply sat down and rubbed his baby's shoulders tenderly, whispering to him that he is all right. The vomiting stopped after only a few minutes, but the hugging the toilet, the dry retching, and the crying took almost twenty to stop. As soon as Robin was ready, Lonny gently picked him up and carried him to their bedroom, where he stripped him completely, changed his diaper, opting to go triple once more, and then he changed himself while Robin watched in a haze.

Lonny then crawled into bed and simply held Robin, and for almost two hours, that was all they did. The tears had dried up, but the shaking and the sobbing still wracked his entire body. 

“You know what you did was wrong, but, I don't want you to feel bad, what you did was necessary, and it proved a very strong point to all, including yourself. Shane was gonna drug you and rape you, then he came back to do something probably as bad, or possibly worse, he got nothing less than he deserved, and from you no less, the only person who had the right to torture him in such a manner. I would've just killed him, but you totally broke him instead. I'm so proud of you, you're far stronger than any I've ever met, even me, I couldn't have done what you did at your age, I was at least fifteen before I got the balls to stand up to my tormentors like that. Granted, I didn't torture him, but I did ensure that his miserable life was ended.”

“How can I not feel bad, though, I just killed his mind, if not his body.”

“He's a monster, and you took him out, and proved at the same time to all the other monsters here what'll happen to them if they fuck with you or anyone under your protection. Most of us here are good people, we just like weird things, we're freaks, but, we do have a few monsters amongst us too. People are afraid of monsters, big scary beasts, but those of us who know, know that true monsters are the men and women who'd do such horrific things to others, most especially to children. Don't feel good about what you did, but don't feel bad either. Ruthless, remorseless, that's what it takes to deal with monsters, and you were every bit of that. Fuck, you made even me almost puke, and I've seen some truly disgusting things in my life, and never in my life do I want that to happen to me. Where'd you come up with that anyway?”

“Thanks, and I don't know, just thought it up on the fly, thought that that'd be horrible, and boy was it. I've never heard screaming like that before.”

“Me neither, and I've rescued two boys who were being brutally raped, and they were screaming and crying as well.”

“Both men are no longer I take it.”

“Absolutely.”

“Good. I need food, can we go get something to eat please?”

“Of course Baby.”

They went and ate, and Lonny ensured that Robin kept talking it all out, so they sat and played board games, and talked the entire night through, since they did not have to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At just after eight AM, it came over the radio that a police car just came in. They can hear over their radio everything that is happening, because whomever is there, has their finger on their button still, broadcasting the entire thing, something that both Lonny and Robin appreciate.

“Good morning Officer, how can I help you today?” One of carny ladies asked when he stepped out.

“Good morning, do you happen to recognize this man?” He asked, obviously holding up a picture.

“Yeah, that's Shane. Sorry, no clue his last name, us carny's are rarely on a last name basis, but if you're looking for him, not a clue where he went, he was fired yesterday morning, though if anyone knows why, the rumor hasn't reached my ears yet.”

“Oh. Well, we know where he is, we just needta know how he got to be there. Who's the boss here?”

“That'd be Jim.”

“Where can I find him.”

“Over in that trailer there. He might not be awake yet though, obviously us carny's are a late night bunch, I just happened to be up early.”

“Thanks.” He said and went over, and knocked on the door. Jim answered after about two or three minutes wearing nothing but his underwear.

“Yeah, what the fuck you want so god forsaken early in the morning?”

“Um, sorry Sir, but it's after eight.”

“Yeah, so, we close at midnight, we're all usually in bed at around three or four. Noon, that's a good hour to interrupt a carny.”

“Sorry Sir, but, do you know this man?” He asked anyway, holding up the picture.

“Yeah, fired his donkey raping shit bag ass outta here late yesterday morning. He tried to drug and rape some poor boy, and after the boy quite violently kicked him in the nuts, then the kids father beat the shit outta him, I told him to get the fuck out. No clue where he is now though, and I sure as fuck don't want him back.”

“Oh, what's the boys name, and his fathers too, and I didn't hear of any reports on that?”

“We're carny's, do you honestly think we call the police. I used to, you know, but after not even having you useless fuckups show up at least a half dozen times, because we're just carny's and you guys couldn't give two fucks about us, we stopped calling. I felt that after seeing what the kids dad did to him, that that was good enough punishment. He never hurt the kid, just shook him up some, so the fact that he looked like he might've gone through a blender was good enough for me. Had he actually raped the kid, I'da just called his dealer and ensured that he overdosed.”

“You're supposed to call us for anything of that nature, that's illegal.”

“Yeah, and so is not coming to the scene of a crime when you're called, yet the police have done so to me numerous times. So, if you know where he is, leave him there, hopefully word reaches his dealer, because I assure you, that man's a druggie and most people hate child rapists.”

“We found him naked, beaten, and tortured down by the river.”

“Good. Maybe the father found him and decided to finish the job. Almost wish I hada caught his name, so's I could congratulate him. Is the bastard good and dead then?”

“No, he's in the hospital. It seems he's had hot sauce injected into his penis, his rectum, and one of his nostrils.”

“Wow, I've had some pretty weird fetishes around here, but that one I can honestly say I've never come across. Wonder what on earth would possess him to do that to himself. Fuck, that sounds painful.”

“We don't believe that he did it himself.”

“He was a weird mother fucker, he loved pain, he loved being hit, so I wouldn't discount that altogether. It was a well known fact that he loved his boys to punch and hit him, he'd even take nut shots for the rush, so, hot sauce up his dick actually sounds just like the sorta shit he'd do.”

“That might explain some of the bruising then. You say boys?”

“Yeah, rules in my carnival says you're not allowed anyone under sixteen, I simply don't need that sorta heat, but the rumors said that he sometimes enjoyed 'em a little younger, though I was never able to prove it. Had I have, though, you can rest assured, he would've been fired and probably had an accident shortly thereafter.”

“Have any of your people ever had accidents?”

“Oh, all the time, thankfully never here though, talk about ruining my perfect safety record. Most survive though.”

“I'm sure you had nothing to do with any of them.”

“Not sure how I could have anything to to do with an accident anyway, but nah, I just fire 'em and let fate take its course. Once they're outta my sight, they're outta my mind too. Now, is there anything else, I'd really liketa get back to bed?”

“You sure you never got the kid or his dads names?”

“Already said that, didn't I. Why would I, I don't care, and I congratulated the guy for beating the snot outta him, saved me from having to do it.”

“What'd he look like?”

“I don't know, about six feet tall I guess, pretty muscular, short wavy brown hair, mustache and goatee, brown eyes maybe, and no tats or anything that I could see. His son was about twelve or thirteen, looked just like his dad, just about three or so inches shorter I guess. Pretty near the same as a million other people I see all day, every day.”

“Yeah, that's pretty generic.” The officer scoffed.

“Meh, it is what it is. I just tell the facts.”

“In the future, I haveta ask that you call us if anything of this nature happens.”

“You honestly think I will. The only reason you're here now is 'cause you have the useless hunk of shit there, and you needta figure out why. Had I've called for any reason whatsoever, you wouldn't be here now. Maybe, and only maybe, if there was a guest issue, would you come, but not for one of us. Now, kindly leave so that I can get back to bed.”

“If I find anything else, I'll be back.”

“No, you won't be, even if you had proof that someone here had direct involvement in it, you wouldn't. He attempted to rape a child, he's a carny, and a druggie, you're just upset that he's still alive. My suggestion to you, find his drug of choice, and let him overdose. Now, good day Sir.” Jim said, and promptly closed the door in the officers face.

The officer actually laughed as he headed back to his car. That actually went better than he had thought it might. He knew full well that carny's usually took care of their own issues. He was not entirely convinced that Jim had told him the entire truth, but he was satisfied none the less.

Shane's mind snapped, and he went into complete vegetative state, he never woke up, and two days later he died. There was no further investigation.

“Well Baby, what'd you think about that?” Lonny asked, because somehow Jim had managed to broadcast the conversation, he had his radio on the counter, and he had been holding the button the entire time as a warning to all who worked for him, that he approved of what was done.

“That's awesome. The police really don't care about us, do they?”

“No, not in the least. With any luck, Shane will die, but he's no longer our concern at all.”

“Shane, Shane who?” Robin said happily.

“Not a clue Baby.”

Shortly after that, they went to bed and had a good sleep, and were up and ready to face the day at their normal time. Today, when they woke up, Robin wanted to be fucked and fucked hard, he told Lonny that he does not want to be made love to, and that he even wants a dildo to double stuff him like he deserves.

“Are you sure Baby, I know why you're doing this, but are you sure you're ready to take that much?”

“Yes, and you're right, I do deserve to be punished. Just start with our smallest dildo, and work me up from there, and fuck me hard.”

“Even our smallest dildo, with me inside you, is gonna be one helluva a stretch. I don't think you're really ready for that yet.”

“I'd ask you to do it dry, but I know you won't, and really, it'll take at least a little lube just to do that, but I don't want lots. Now, punish me, please, don't balk at it, just give me what I deserve.”

Lonny respects this, because he had done the same thing after he had done his first bad act, he felt that he needed to be punished, and he had asked for near on the exact same thing, except it was two men and a dildo, but then, he was older and bigger, and already used to two men anyway.

Both are still in triple thick diapers, they are super soggy, and as such, Lonny knows that he cannot go through all that, so will just push his down in the front. Robin had already gotten up onto his hands and knees, and his sexy soggy baby diapered bum is turning Lonny on. He poked a hole more than large enough for what Robin wants and needs, grabbed the lube and lubed him up more than Robin wanted, but he did not want to hurt Robin any more than is necessary. He then pushed his diaper down in the front and inserted himself fully inside his baby, and then grabbed their smallest dildo, poised it above his own dick, and asked Robin one final time, and he said do it, so Lonny did.

He started pushing the dildo in, and once it popped in, and Robin made a distressed sound, telling Lonny that Robin is in pain, he just continued pushing, until it is firmly in place. He seated the base of the dildo just above his own dick, so that as he pushes in, so too will the dildo.

“How you holding up there Baby?”

“Good, fuck it hurts though, but it feels good too. Now double fuck me.”

“Okay Baby.”

Lonny started a slow motion, but Robin was having none of that, and rammed himself back on both dick and dildo, and wailed out his pain.

“Careful Baby, I know and understand what and why you're doing it, but don't kill yourself.”

“I won't, now fuck me like a two bit whore who owes you money.”

“Okay.”

And so, Lonny started the hardest, fastest fuck that he had ever given to someone else. He had experienced this himself, on the receiving end numerous times, even with dick and dildo, same as Robin is taking now, but he has never fucked a boy with such wild and brutal abandon. Even though Robin is grunting, he is calling out encouragements, telling Lonny to truly fuck him good and proper. Surprisingly enough, at least to Lonny, it was Robin that came first, but that caused Lonny to cum as well, and he dumped a shockingly large load into Robin, and then, after being begged to piss in him, Lonny also gave him that load.

“Mmmm, fuck me. So amazing. Go to the next dildo up now please.”

“Okay Baby.”

“After every cum, switch out for the next biggest, and keep fucking me 'til you can't possibly fuck me any more. Fill me as full as you can, 'til you can't fucking fill me any more.”

“Okay Baby.”

Lonny pulled out the dildo, noting the blood on it, and then slipped the next in its place, and Robin hissed, and then moaned as Lonny continued fucking him.

Lonny was good for another three orgasms, and after every one of them, as instructed, he increased the dildo size, until Robin had all that he could possibly take. When Lonny came for his final time, he shrank down and slipped out of his baby, and then he pretty near fell back onto the bed. Robin rolled to the side, and laid there, reeling in the amazingness of what just happened. True, he is in nearly agonizing pain, he knows he is torn and bleeding, and he had loved it.

It took damn near ten minutes to come down, and when he did, Lonny turned Robin into diaper change position, and started removing all the ruined diaper material.

“Fuck, you're ass looks horrible. I know you don't want it, nor think you deserve it, but I'm putting lots of antibiotic cream on and in your hole, I can't let you get an infection.”

“You're right, I don't want or deserve it, but I know I need it. I know it's gonna hurt, just do it, but, as you do so, slip the biggest butt plug we have into me.”

“I'd ask if you're sure Baby, but I know your answer, it's the same thing I asked for after asking for the same punishment.”

As he did so for Robin, he told his baby all about the first time he punished himself for doing something so horrible. They both respect each other for that. They know they did wrong, even if for the right reason, and so, they felt that they were the only ones who could punish them for it. Lonny was glad that Robin asked him to do it, instead of going to one of the others to ask them to punish him.

Robin only grunted out and hissed in pain a couple times as Lonny got him creamed up and plugged. Lonny then double diapered Robin, knowing that he would very much like that extra thickness. He was almost surprised that Robin had not asked for the cock cage and catheter as well. Hopefully he feels that he was punished enough.

“There you go Baby. Now, even though I don't needta be punished, I still want the next biggest butt plug and a double baby diaper too please.”

“Oh, I'm sure you probably needta be punished for something anyway.” Robin giggled.

“You're probably right.” Lonny had to laugh.

It took a few minutes, but soon enough, Robin has the next biggest butt plug lodged firmly inside Lonny, then proceeded to double diaper him as well. When Robin got out of bed, he stumbled and had to hold himself up by holding the wall for a few seconds. A few tears even escaped his eyes.

“How you feeling there Baby?”

“Standing hurts, this plug is fucking huge. I'll get used to it though. It's no different than the first time I fist fucked myself. I tore myself then too, I'm sure, and I could barely walk for an entire day after. I'll be fine though. I need food now though.”

“Yeah, I'm sure after all that you're hungry.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Me too.”

They made and ate a very good filling breakfast, then went and got dressed, and headed out. The first man they passed stopped them.

“Robin, you've got some serious balls, and when you're ready, give me the word and I'll happily suck them 'til you're completely satisfied.”

“Thanks.”

Robin got comments like this from everyone he met, he even had four girls and women offer to have his baby, to which he said would never happen. They all said too bad, because he is fucking hot, and tough. Even though they had been given the day off, when their shift was going to start, Robin asked if they could just work, since he would feel better doing something, so they did their regular shift. Before that, they had just had fun and went and did whatever they wanted, and then they worked.

Robin asked to have the same plug left in him pretty much full time for the next three days, until he said it was comfortable. At every diaper change, Lonny pulled it out, added more cream, and then reinserted it on Robin's prompting. By the time Robin found it comfortable, Lonny also felt that he was fully healed as well, and would likely be able to take any number of man cocks in him, two at a time.

“Lonny, do you know of any other gay diaper wearers here?”

“No, not here at any rate?”

“Oh, I want you and another man to double diaper fuck me now.”

“I knew what you were angling at. You're gonna haveta get used to the fact that not everyone will be diapered.”

“No, I don't. I'll make it simple on them, soggy diaper or no fucky.”

“That's not likely to work on Jim.”

“I think it will.”

“It didn't for me.”

“Yeah, well, have you seen how he watches me when I'm around. I think if I got him horny enough, he'd be willing to do anything I asked.”

“You're shockingly cunning.”

“Thanks.” Robin grinned brightly.

“You're welcome.”

“Let me go talk to Jim right now. I'll be back in a few minutes.”

And before Lonny could say anything, Robin took off to find him.

“Hey there Jim, you free for a minute?”

“Sure, what's up Robin?”

“Me, and I was hoping you'd help me out with it. I want you and Lonny to give me my first double fuck.”

“I'd really like that. I prefer just one on one, but a boys first double fuck is a pretty important day in his life, so I'd be honoured to be your first.”

“Okay, come with me so that I can diaper you up, and then in a few hours, once we're all nice and soggy, you can double diaper fuck me like I deserve, oh, and I'll want as much cum and piss as you can give me.”

“Sorry Robin, diapers do nothing for me. I won't wear them.”

“Oh.” Robin said, looking as crushed as he was able to. “Well, I guess I can try and find someone else then. I was hoping you'd be my first, but, if you won't wear diapers, then I won't let you. No one's allowed to fuck me unless they're wearing and soggy.”

“I'm sure Lonny told you that I'm not into that.”

“No, I never asked.”

“I'm sorry Robin. I'd very much like to fuck you though.”

“Yeah, but not unless you're diapered. I'm a gay baby boy, diaper loving slut, and I need to be baby diaper fucked. Well, I guess I'll go see if I can find someone else willing then. Thanks. Talk to you later Jim.” Robin said, and then walked away.

Robin was only thirty to forty feet away, when Jim called out.

“Robin, hold up.”

“Yes?”

Jim very slowly walked up to Robin, leading him to somewhere a little more private.

“Look, I've never done that before, I don't like diapers, not like you do. I've enjoyed fucking a few boys through their diapers, Lonny was the first, but it really doesn't do anything for me.”

“I understand that, I appreciate that, but it does nothing for me to not be diapered, even those who fuck me, and if I'm offering my little gay baby boy pussy, shouldn't it be my right to ask that. It's not that much to ask.”

“I guess so. It is a pretty amazing privilege to get to fuck you, I've gotta say. There've been far too few truly good looking boys through here, Lonny was the best looking boy we've ever had, until you came along and blew him right outta the water. I'd do almost anything to get the chance to have sex with you, even wear a diaper.”

“You mean it?”

“Yes, but only this once.”

“If you want me in the future, you'll haveta be diapered.”

“If I can only have you the once, then that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make.”

“Thanks. I promise you, you'll love it. Will you let me take you and diaper you right now?”

“Yes.”

Robin led Jim back to their trailer, stripped him completely in the bedroom, had him lay down, and then he diapered the man. He then traded places and asked Jim to change his diaper, so that they are the same, but he grabbed their large butt plug and had Jim work that into him first. Once he was changed, he called Lonny in, so that the could get a fresh diaper as well. Lonny was smart enough to say nothing to the fact that Jim was currently diapered, and hid his smile. Once they were all dressed, Robin handed out the instructions.

“Okay, we have four hours until party time. In the next three hours, peepee your diapers as much as you possibly can, and then, for the next hour, hold it all. I want you to piss fuck me good and full, so make sure that you're good and full too.”

“Okay.” Both men said as one.

Deep down, Jim was thinking that it really did not feel so bad, and he really was beyond caring what anyone else thought of him anyway, so, even when he got dressed again, and it was slightly evident what he is wearing, it did not bother him. For the next three hours, Jim drank every bit as much as Lonny and Robin did, and though he held off for as long as he could before peeing his diaper for his first time, when he finally did let it all go, he really rather enjoyed it. He peed well twice more before his three hours was up, and then had another drink, and started holding it, so that he could be nice and full for when it was time to double fuck Robin. They all met back at Lonny's trailer at the appointed time.

“So, how is it?” Robin asked.

“Surprisingly better than I thought it'd be, and certainly not bad.”

“Good, so, for the chance to fuck me every so often, will you wear a diaper?”

“We'll see, let's just get through today, shall we.”

“Okay. Jim, I want you on the bottom, and Lonny, I want you on top please. Lonny, please prepare me so that I'm ready, while I prepare Jim, and then I'll get you ready.”

“Okay.” Both men said as one.

It took only a minute for all three of them to be ready for what Robin so desperately wants, has wanted for so long, only now, it is even more so than he had ever dreamed. He had known he had wanted multiple men, being diapered and piss fucked had never played into that, now it is all he can think about.

As soon as they are all ready to go, Robin nearly jumped on Jim's nice large diapered dick, though he is slightly smaller than Lonny, so this Robin is good with. As soon as he was comfortable, he leaned forward, pulled his legs up just a little closer to himself, and told Lonny to go ahead, and so, Lonny started working himself fully inside his baby as well.

It is tight, there is no denying that, yet Robin claims to not be in any pain, and Lonny was able to easily slip all in, and all Robin did was groan out, it was not quite a groan of pain or pleasure, about half way between.

“Wow, you took it all Baby, you feel all three of our soggy baby diapers pressed together?”

“Oh yeah, and even though it's tight, real tight, I'm really not in any pain, but it doesn't feel good yet either. Start fucking me, and remember, while taking two dicks, a boy is a slut, not a lover, now fuck me like the slut I am.”

“You got it Baby.” Lonny laughed, because he understands what Robin means.

He pulled out slow, until he was at risk of slipping out, and then he rammed back all in, in one long almost brutal shove, and Robin grunted. Then he did it again, slow out, fast back, and again Robin grunted.

“Fuck, now that feels good.” Robin grunted as Lonny rammed back in for his third time.

Lonny managed to keep the same pace for almost five minutes, and it was Robin that set them all off. He exploded in possibly the hardest and longest orgasm that he had yet experienced, and the extra pressure on the two men's fucking dicks was too much for them, and they too exploded almost instantly. 

“Mmm, yeah, two nice big loadsa cum, now fill me with your other loads and show me what being a gay baby boy diaper loving slut's really all about.”

Without answering, both men let go their aching bladders, for they have had to go already for several minutes, and filled Robin as full as he could possibly be. As soon as they stopped pissing, Lonny took on a faster pace this time, and really piss fucked Robin's gay baby boy, diaper loving pussy good and hard, and Robin was loving it.

Robin was loving it so much, in fact, that he was egging Lonny on to greater heights than he had ever experienced himself, even Jim is nearing orgasm again, and the last time he had been able to cum twice in a row, and so fast, was when Lonny was just barely older than Robin is now.

“Oh fuck me, I'm cumming again.” Robin squealed in delight.

And he took the men with him as he came, causing them to cum even more than they thought that they would be able to.

“Oh god, gotta stop.” Jim groaned.

“Don't you fucking dare stop fucking me. Piss fuck me 'til you're passing out, and even then I might keep riding you.” Robin said.

“Oh god, I'm gonna die.”

“Can you think of a better way to go?” Lonny asked.

“No. But I'm starting to wonder if this or the hot sauce would be preferable.”

“Easy, the hot sauce.” Robin giggled. “Now, keep on fucking me like a slut.”

They only managed one more orgasm almost ten minutes later, though, when Jim simply passed out, shrank down, and then, that was it, their fun and games were done.

“Mmmm, now that was nice. Thanks so much Baby. Now, if you'd pull me off and change my soggy ruined diaper, plug me back up fully, and please triple diaper me.”

“Okay Baby.” Lonny said, and then did as he was told.

They traded places, and Robin changed Lonny as well, and then he even changed Jim, even going so far as to triple diaper him as well, same as he had done for Lonny. Just as he was about to pull up Jim's diaper though, he got an evil look on his beautiful young face, and pulled it back down, then pushed down his in the front, and because he still had to go pee, he wet Jim's diaper for him, so that he would not complain about being diapered, he would be led to believe that he had done that on his own. Lonny grinned at him, knowing exactly what he is doing, as Robin pulled up and finally taped closed the nice thick diaper.

Lonny and Robin went and made themselves something to eat, and then sat back and watched TV for a bit, waiting for Jim to wake back up, and it was finally three hours later that he did. He stumbled from the bedroom, and both Lonny and Robin could not help but to notice that Jim is even more wet than he should have been.

“Wow, that was the most intense sex I've had in years. I still feel fucking worn.” He grumbled.

“Good, glad it was almost as good for you as it was for me. It appears that it was wise of me to re-diaper you though, you're already pretty near as wet as we are.”

“Good, horrible, not really sure where the line is at the moment. As for the diaper, yeah, it seems that way.” He said with no real emotion on the last part.

“Come, sit, have some food and drink, you need it, and enjoy your diaper while you can.” Robin said as he pointed to the pot of stew on the stove.

“Thanks.”

He did grab some food and lots to drink, and then came and joined them. It was almost two hours later that Jim got up and got dressed, getting ready to leave, though he never removed his diapers, so that was good. If he did not pee too much, he would last for the rest of the night even.

“Thanks so much, you made today really quite enjoyable. I hope you enjoyed as much as I did.” Robin said.

“And thank you as well. That was definitely one of the very best sex sessions I've ever had.”

Before too long, Jim was gone, and it was just Robin and Lonny again.

“Thank you as well Baby, I really enjoyed that.” Robin said, cuddling up to his man and kissing him deeply.

“You're very welcome. I prefer making sweet tender gay baby diaper love to you, but a good raw and kinky fuck is kinda nice every so often, that's for sure.” Lonny sighed deeply as soon as Robin let go of their kiss.

“Mmmhmm, I agree fully, and I was definitely full.”

“For sure. Next time you desire to be double stuffed, we'll find a third person to diaper face fuck you and fill your mouth full of cum and piss as well at the same time.”

“Mmmm, can't wait. There's several other guys here who I wouldn't mind fucking me at all, and if they agree to wear and wet diapers, and fill me full of cum and piss, then fuck yeah, but I trusted Jim to be clean, should we really trust most of the others?”

“Probably not, but we're gonna haveta really. I know how dirty and kinky you want it, same as I did, do really, but I know pretty near everyone here always tests regularly, so, with any luck, we'll never have an issue. We'll just haveta make sure they've tested recently and been safe with anyone they don't know.”

“I guess it'll haveta be enough, huh.”

“Yeah, same as it was for me. Is still, really. I wouldn't mind being right beside you with three diapered sluts fucking and filling me with wild abandon, while you're getting the same. It's been so long, months at least, since I got a good triple fuck.”

“That'd be pretty fucking hot, actually, both of us getting our gay baby boy pussy's and our gay baby cock sucking mouths fucked and filled at the same time by three monstrous cocks each, the bigger the better.”

“I'm sure we could find the cocks that'd satisfy us, just not so sure we're gonna find six who'd willingly wear diapers. I know a couple at least that wouldn't care, as long as they getta fuck and fill, they'll do nearly anything.”

“Leave that upta me, with the amount of guys here who wanna fuck me, and I've had at least fifteen to twenty tell me flat out that they'd do almost anything to get the chance to do so, I bet I can talk them into it. Maybe one day soon we can talk all of them into it, and then get us a good chain fuck going, they can all just keep rotating 'til they all pass out.”

“Been there, done that, fucking hot, but aren't you worried you'll pass out?”

“No, but if I do, just keep fucking me anyway, fuck me 'til I wake back up, and then keep fucking me 'til I pass out again, that's what I need.”

“Mmm, yeah, had that once myself, was a pretty good fucking day, if I do say so myself, and massive emphasis on fucking too. Fuck, by the time they finished fucking me, my stomach was so distended from the sheer amount of cum and piss that I'd taken in, I thought I was gonna explode. I had to be quadruple diapered to ensure I didn't leak, and I still did, because I slept for fourteen or fifteen hours, and I pissed so much it wasn't funny, not to mention all the cum and piss that leaked outta my pussy.”

“Okay, that made me even fucking harder than I was already.” Robin giggled.

“Here, stand up and feed me that hot hard gay baby cock of yours. I'm chubby, but not quite hard yet, so I'm not ready for much, but I'll happily suck you again if you'd like.”

“Okay.”

Robin stood on the couch, and pressed his hot hard soggy diapered dick into his lovers face, ground it into his face for several seconds, before pushing down the front of his diaper, and feeding Lonny what they both wanted. Lonny also decided to toy with the toy lodged firmly and deeply inside Robin, and he seems to really like that, from the sounds he is making as Lonny twists, turns, pulls and pushes the rather large plug inside him, all the while sucking him to perfection.

“Oh god, nothing's ever felt better in my entire life, I love this so fucking much, and I love you even more.” Robin said, and then exploded.

“Mmmm, Baby, I love you so fucking much too, but a tiny jet of goodness shot out when you came, you had your very first wet gay baby boygasm.” Lonny said, showing the tiny little droplet on his tongue, before savoring it.

“Wow, really, and I don't turn twelve for two weeks yet.”

“Nice. I was only just a little older than you are now when I offered up my first cum. Your birthday's in two weeks, you never told me that.”

“Yeah, at least I think so, not really sure what today is, but my birthday's August first.”

“Oh, then two weeks minus a day then. What would you like for your birthday Baby?”

“A fucking gay baby orgy, so much cock, cum, and piss it'll be sick, and all attendees haveta be diapered, soggy, and full as can be, so that they can fill me full as can be. I think if we can find enough men who'd do so, that you'd get to get filled up too, 'cause I'd loveta watch you get that at the same time as me as well.”

“I'll see what I can arrange. The problem, of course, is where do we do something of that nature.”

“Thanks, but just in one of the empty tractor trailers would be my suggestion, lots of space, private, and we really don't need much for comfort, just a couple really good thick waterproof mats should suffice.”

“That sounds like as good a plan as any, I'll see what I can come up with for you Baby.”

“Thanks. For once I'm actually looking forward to my birthday then.”

“No shit.” Lonny laughed.

For the rest of the day until they had to start working, they just sat back and relaxed and did not much but talk and play games. The work night went well, Robin learning even more, and he is doing quite well already in this.

A couple days later, Robin was out walking the fair that they were at, enjoying the sights, because there were a shocking amount of amazingly hot boys out this day. It is a beautiful warm summer day, and all the boys are wearing as little as they can get away with. Being that it is a Sunday, they opened at eleven, so it is already quite busy, being only three in the afternoon. Robin even hit a few rides and had some fun, always pairing up with single boys in the lines, and if they had to use tickets to get on a ride, he always allowed them on free with him, since he is most definitely allowed to do so, though he has only done so once before since he started.

Just as he was heading back to the trailer to get a drink, he saw one of the boys that he had ridden with a couple times. He is about eight years old, and he is crouched low and hiding where no one was walking, except the occasional carny. Robin looked to him, the boy looked at him, and then Robin saw the reason why, he had wet his pants, quite well.

“Oh, looks like you could use some help. Gimme a minute, I'll go grab something to help hide you a bit, and then take you back to my trailer to help you get all cleaned up. Would you like that?”

The boy just nodded, tears still spilling, blushing massively.

Robin sprinted back to the trailer, grabbed a sweater, and sprinted back.

“Here, stand up Buddy, let me tie this around your waist, then no one will be able to see that you wet your pants. Then I'll take you back to my trailer to help you get cleaned up.”

“You're not gonna make fun of me?” He whispered.

“Hell no, why would I do that?”

“Cause, most do when I pee my pants.”

“Oh, this' happened before?”

“Yeah, every couple to a few months I'll have an accident where someone can see me, but they happen more at home.”

“Sorry to hear that. Aren't you here with your parents, and don't they help you out with that, offer something to help with it?”

“Yeah, parents, that's funny. Yeah right, I have useless sacks of shit for parents, and if and when I wet my pants, you can be sure I'm gonna get yelled at and called horrible names, and I'm lucky if that's all I get. Sometimes I'll get a spanking as well.”

“That sucks Buddy, I know how that is, I had an abusive drunken bitch of a mother, and when she found out I was gay, she kicked me out, hence the reason I'm a carny now.”

“Oh, you're gay.” The cute little guy blushed.

“Sure am. I was about your age when I started to really understand it in myself. How long have you felt that you were?”

“H..h..h..h..how'd you know.”

“Just a feeling.”

“Um, a little while now.”

“How old are you, I'm guessing eight?”

“No, nine, but I just turned nine a few weeks ago.”

“Nice. Well, let's head back to my trailer, and we'll get you all fixed up shall we.”

“Okay.”

Robin grabbed his radio, called up Lonny, and simply said code two. The boy looked at Robin, and Robin explained that that is their code to say that he is entertaining a guest. If the boy understood what Robin quite possibly meant by that, he never showed it. They made it to the trailer a few seconds later, and went in.

“Wow, nice trailer.” The boy said.

“Thanks. We like it. So, first things first, let's get you out of those wet shorts and underwear. I'll throw them in the washer and dryer, and get them all cleaned. In the meantime, while we wait for them, you can either stay naked, or I can diaper you. And since I'm here, and getting pretty soggy myself, I'll probably change my diaper at the same time.”

“Excuse me?” He stuttered even more than Robin does.

“You heard me.” Robin giggled, because the look of shock, and even desire, on the boys face is apparent. “How long have you dreamed of being diapered like a baby?”

“So long.”

“Come on, let's go get baby all diapered up then. My baby diapers will likely be a bit big on you still, but they'll fit just fine. I'll just put one of my thicker ones on you, so that they don't just slide right off those tiny little hips of yours. You're every bit as small as I was at your age, but hell, I'm still not really that big. I bet you'd fit in, and, more importantly, look wicked fucking hot in Pampers size sevens.”

“You really mean it, don't you?”

“Fuck yeah, diapers are where it's at. I don't even need them in the least, I'm just a full on gay baby boy diaper lover, and so's my boyfriend, and though you clearly need them as well, I bet you'll be a full on gay baby boy diaper lover within the hour.”

“I think maybe I already am, though I've never gotten to wear one.”

“How often do you wet the bed?”

“Every fucking night. Sometimes I have fucking piss dripping onto the floor I wet so much.”

“Yikes, then you definitely need and deserve baby diapers.”

“I know I do, but my parents sure as fuck won't buy them for me, and they don't give me any money. To come here today, I stole some from my mom, hopefully she doesn't realize it, or I might die, but it was so worth it, especially meeting you.”

“It's been nice meeting you as well. Now, may I strip you so that I can diaper you up like a good gay baby boy deserves?”

“Yes.” He whispered.

Robin went forth toward the nervous younger boy, and started stripping him. He is a fair bit shorter than Robin, but still pretty close to the height he should be for his age. He has dark drown hair that is a little long and shaggy looking, it looks really good on him actually, he has big dark brown eyes, pale blemish free skin, and a crooked little smile, that looks like he might need the help of braces to resolve, but Robin thinks looks cute. Once Robin has the boy naked, he can see that not only is he skinny, but that he has recently met up with a hand at least a few times, because his back and bum are still a little bruised. He knows that pain well.

He had the boy lay down on the bed, and as he did so, Robin admired his very cute looking boyish equipment. His balls are small and tight, his dick is still soft and looks even smaller than Robin's own is when he so rarely sees himself soft. He can tell that the younger boy is very nervous, and that is okay.

“You're very cute, you know that right?” Robin whispered to him.

“No, I'm not, but you sure are.”

“Thanks, but, yes you are. Now, how long have you desired to have a boy suck you?”

“So long?” He said, and his little penis twitched just a little.

“And would you like me to suck you now?”

“Would you?” He asked, and his penis twitched and grew even more.

“Oh yeah, tell me to suck your hot little gay baby boy cock and I will.”

“Really?” He squeaked, and he is now almost half hard.

“Oh yeah, and looks like your soldier is just about standing at attention, waiting for its orders.”

The boy looked down and clearly saw this, and groaned.

“I'm kinda small, will it feel good?”

“You're no smaller than I was at your age. Hell, I'm really not that much bigger than you are, but I am almost three years older than you. I turn twelve in less than two weeks, and I've already started puberty, in fact I just started shooting cum the other day. My boyfriend loves my flavour, and if you play your cards right, you might just get to taste it as well.”

Well, now he is fully hard.

“Wow, really?”

“Yep.”

“Please suck my gay baby boy cock?” He whispered.

“I thought you'd never ask.” Robin said, and then dove in and sucked him in. 

The taste of both fresh and stale piss, as well the natural flavour of the boy he is currently sucking, is making Robin's head spin, and he is doing everything in his power to not only make this last, but make it the best possible thing that the boy has ever experienced. As Robin sucked, the boy beneath him was moaning and sighing, and was absolutely enjoying this most amazing thing, he had never felt better his entire life.

Sadly he could not last, and came in under two minutes, but he was still stone hard, so Robin just kept right on sucking, until, three orgasms and probably half an hour later, the boy beneath him finally went soft.

“Wow, that was fucking amazing.”

“Glad you enjoyed. I loved your flavour; gay baby boy piss, and sweet tasting boy, it was amazing. Now, let's get baby diapered, shall we.”

“Please diaper the baby.” He sighed almost as deeply as he had as he was being sucked.

Robin went about diapering the beautiful boy for his very first time. He was being very slow and gentle, and even slipped two of his slender fingers inside his hot little bum, and lotioned him really well inside, something that the boy sure seemed to enjoy. Finally Robin pulled up and taped closed the nice thick, thirsty diaper.

“There you go Baby, how is it?”

“Absolutely fucking amazing, and you make baby diapering so nice.”

“Good, glad you enjoyed. You took two fingers inside yourself surprisingly easy, how long have you been finger fucking yourself.”

“That was the first time anything's ever been inside my bum, well, at least from that direction.” He giggled cutely.

“Nice, you're a natural then, just like me. Fuck, I'm really not all that much bigger than you, and I can very easily take two man cocks up my gay baby boy pussy at the same time, and when they cum and piss in me, it's fucking heaven.”

“Gay baby boy pussy?” He asked, and though he may not know that term, his body seems to, because he sighed very deeply saying it.

“Oh yeah, my asshole, my baby bum hole, my baby shitter. I think, before too long, you're gonna have yourself a prime little gay baby boy pussy yourself.”

“Fuck, I want that now.”

“Maybe later. If you stay long enough, maybe I'll fuck you and fill you up, once we're both super soggy gay baby boys. Now, I need and deserve a soggy baby bum change, and I'd love it if you'd do so for me?”

“Okay, and can I suck your dick too please?”

“I'd love it if you would. Just remember, I cum, so don't be shocked, granted it's not much, and it tastes so fucking good, even the straightest of redneck hillbilly gay bashers would probably enjoy it.”

“I can't wait to taste it then.”

They wasted no time in getting Robin stripped down to his soggy diaper, and the boy groaned from the vision. Robin then laid down, and the boy released the tapes and pulled the diaper down, to expose all that Robin has to offer.

“Wow, you're really fucking hot, especially in your soggy baby diaper, and you're really big already.”

“No, not really, wait 'til you see a real man cock. Like I said, I'm not that much bigger than you, really, but I have started growing, whereas you still have a couple years before you'll start.”

Without saying anything further, the boy very nearly dove onto Robin's erection, and sucked him enthusiastically. Robin had to give him a few instructions, but the very young cocksucker seemed to be a natural at this as well, because within seconds, he was doing superbly. Robin was too hot to make it last, and not even a minute later, he exploded, and fed the boy his still thin and almost watery cum, and while there still is not a lot of it, the boys eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head at the taste, and he truly savoured it.

Figuring that Robin had got to go for a total of four orgasms, he felt that he should get to do the same as well, and Robin sure as hell was not complaining, because his current sucker is already damn near a master, and is making him feel almost every bit as good as Lonny always does. When finally he went soft, the boy pulled off.

“Did I do okay, I really liked that, and your cum was fucking amazing.”

“Wow, you did amazingly, you're an amazing cock sucker already, and I'm glad you liked my cum. Now diaper me up please Baby.”

“Okay, you'll haveta tell me what to do.”

Robin walked him through it, and he too really lotioned Robin's gay baby bum hole well, only by the time he was finished, he had his entire hand deep inside Robin, and they were both rather hard from it, but Robin told him to diaper him up before he came, he wanted to hold off now until later, when he would get to fuck and fill a sweet virgin gay baby boy pussy with its first loads of cum and piss. The boy groaned at this, pulled his hand out, and pulled up and taped closed Robin's nice thick diaper, they are getting the same ones, so that they can pee the same amount.

“My god, I think this has been the best day of my entire life.”

“I know how you feel. Ever since joining the carnival, life's been great.”

“How would I go about joining, I'd love to live with you as well.”

“Not sure, you're still pretty young, even younger than me, and you wouldn't be able to live with me, I have a baby boyfriend already, and we don't have a second bedroom, hell, even a second bed. If you wanna spend the night, I can talk it over with someone, but I work the night shift.”

“Oh, what do you do?”

“I'm training to be a ride safety and maintenance engineer, that's what my boyfriend does, so, essentially we do all the repairs and ensure all the rides are perfectly safe.”

“Cool, that sounds like an awesome job.”

“I like it. Who I'm thinking of asking though might have a different idea of what you can do, though, I'll let you two work that out, should he desire to keep you on.”

“Is he a diaper lover as well, I think I'd really like another diaper lover?”

“Not entirely, not yet, I only got him into diapers a very short time ago, and while he doesn't think I've noticed, I've seen that he's snuck a couple diapers during the day since, so I think maybe you could tip him in the right direction.”

“I'd like that. Would he fuck me as well?”

“Once you're ready for it, I'm sure he will. You'll take a little time to get ready for a man cock, but within a couple weeks, I bet you're taking his cock up your gay baby boy pussy like a slut.”

“Mmmm, not sure what that is, but I think I like the sounds of that already.” He groaned, Robin laughed, and explained what that is, and he definitely likes the sounds of it now.

“Now, let's get you some shorts to cover your thick thirsty tape on baby diaper, then I'll get dressed as well, and we'll go continue having some fun. Actually, I was on my way here to get a drink when I found you, and I'm still thirsty, so what say we get a couple really big glasses of water.”

“Okay, I could stand to have a drink as well. I'm often quite thirsty, because I try not to drink too much, so that I don't have accidents.”

“With any luck, from now on, you won't haveta worry none about that.”

“I'd like that.”

They had a couple large glasses of water each, and then went and got dressed. Robin's shorts are still too big on the boy, but they tied up just fine, and cover his diaper surprisingly well. Robin also gave him one of his staff shirts, so that all would know he was to ride for free.

“So, what's your name, anyway? We're not formal around here, and we rarely, if ever give our last names, in fact, most of us wanna forget our families, so I don't need that.”

“My name's Donovan, but I go by Van.”

“Good to meet you Van, my name's Robin.”

“It's really good to meet you as well Robin.” He smiled brightly.

“It'll be nice having another gay baby boy as a friend.”

“Mmmhmm. I've never really had friends. After kindergarten, when the kids realized it wasn't normal to pee their pants any more, the kids stopped hanging out with me.”

“I never had any friends either, just one really good one, because of my lisp and stutter, which I'm sure you've noticed.”

“Yeah, kinda hard to miss, but I don't mind. There's a boy in grade four, well, I guess he's going to grade five, 'cause I'm going to grade six, anyway, he has a really bad lisp as well, it actually makes you sound good, it's too bad, 'cause he's really cute too, and even though I tried to be his friend, he'd have nothing to do with me either, not even sure why, 'cause he never has any friends either.”

“That's too bad, and who knows why. Maybe he thought you were only there to tease him.”

“I even asked him if that's what he thought, 'cause if he did think that, then he's wrong, 'cause he could tease me every bit as much. He still wouldn't be my friend.”

“Too bad. I think you're great.”

“Thanks, I think you're great too.”

Once they made it back to the rides, they rode and played and had lots of fun together. Lonny saw the two boys together, and saw that Van is wearing a staff shirt, so he is wondering if maybe the carnival is not about to adopt again. He is a little on the young side, but he sure is cute, and if Robin has taken him under his wing, Lonny is sure that there is a sexy baby diaper underneath his shorts and long shirt. What he would not give to witness that.

Robin even treated Van and he to some of the carnival food, which he of course gets for free, only he does not like to eat that much too often, but they enjoyed their meal none the less, and had lots more fun, until just a couple hours before closing time.

“Well, I haveta start work in a couple hours, you're probably gonna needta get to bed pretty soon, so, what say we head back to my trailer and we can take care of your useless virginity, if of course you want me to fuck you and fill you full that is?”

“Oh god yeah, I want that so fucking bad.”

“Mind if I call my baby boyfriend so that he can enjoy the show, I'd loveta have you fuck my mouth as he fucks my baby bum, but only after I fuck you first?”

“No, and I'd really like him to fuck me as well.” He said, clearly super horny.

“You may even think you could take it, with as horny as you are right now, but I assure you, Lonny will split you in two, and tear you apart. You're not ready for what Lonny can do to you. I give you two weeks, tops, before you can safely do it, but not tonight.”

“Oh. I just wanna man to fuck me.”

“I know, so did I when I was your age too, so I started playing, lots, so that when I found a man, I was ready for him. I suggest you do the same, work into it slowly, so that you don't kill yourself.”

“Okay, I know you're probably right.”

“I am.”

Robin called Lonny and asked him to come to their trailer, and then he and Van headed there themselves. When Lonny made it inside, the introductions were made, and then he was told what the plans were for the night, and was asked if he would like that. He said absolutely. Lonny got to strip both gorgeous baby boys down to just their soggy baby diapers, and then Van got to strip him down to just his soggy baby diaper. They are all enjoying this.

“Okay Baby, go lay on the bed, and lay back and enjoy.” Robin urged Van, who pretty much jumped onto the bed, got onto his back, and then opened his legs.

Robin was there only a few seconds later, after grabbing the lube, and mashed his face into Van's sexy soggy baby diaper, playing with his baby bone inside for several seconds, before doing anything else.

Van is moaning and groaning the entire time, it feels so good, and then he felt something even better, because Robin poked a hole in the seat of his diaper, and started tickling his little hole, at the same time he pulled down the front of his diaper and sucked in his erection.

Robin got the lube ready, prepared his fingers on his other hand, and then traded his non lubed fingers for his lubed fingers, and started single fingering Van gently to start. Within a minute, two things happened at the same time, Van was ready for a second finger, and so, as soon as Robin slipped it in, Van exploded, and came so hard he nearly blacked out, and for several seconds, he was not aware of anything but immense pleasure.

Lonny was standing there, enjoying the show, hard as a nail inside his soggy diaper, but doing everything in his power to not stroke his soggy diapered dick and waste what will be a couple massive loads of cum. As soon as Robin called him earlier and gave him the code two, he knew that this was coming, that was their agreement, they would share as much as humanly possible, they had talked about this, several times, and both knew that it was only a matter of time before they got to do just this, and now Lonny is enjoying it immensely.

For almost two minutes more, Robin two finger fucked, while sucking Van, and as soon as Van came again, Robin knew that it was time. He pulled Van's diaper back up in the front, got up onto his knees, and with his non finger fucking hand, for he still has his fingers inside Van, he managed to poke a hole in the front of his diaper and pull out his erection. As soon as he is ready to go, Robin moved again, and poised himself to enter the young boy beneath him.

“Are you sure you want me to continue?”

“Oh god yes, more than anything in this world, I want you, need you to fuck me now and fill me full.”

“You got it Baby.” Robin said, and then wasted no time in slipping into Van.

As Robin slipped all in, Van made the longest, lowest moan he had ever made, or Robin had ever felt or heard, and then he sighed deeply when their soggy baby diapers were pressed together. Van wrapped his legs around Robin, dug his heels into Robin's sexy soggy baby diapered bum, and pulled him just an extra couple millimeters inside himself. Robin then reached down and kissed the young boy beneath him, shocking Van with something that he had never experienced, and was so powerful he almost forgot to breathe.

Going with a moderate pace, Robin started fucking the no longer virgin boy beneath him, and they are both moaning and sighing a lot. It feels so fucking good to both boys, and both know that they cannot last long. Van already has two orgasms out of the way, yet he is rapidly rising to his next, and Robin is damn near there himself, and it comes as no surprise almost two minutes later that Van has enough, and explodes once again, and takes Robin along for the ride, who exploded inside Van, and fed him just a tiny bit of cum. 

Once more, Van blacked out for a few seconds as the entire weight of what had just happened took its toll on him, but, when he came to, it was with a look of pure rapture in his eyes, he has visited heaven, and he is better for it. Robin knows that feeling well, and is happy to see that look in Van's eyes.

Then Robin let go his aching bladder, and proceeded to very slowly piss fuck Van, and the groan that Van let out said how much he loves this. He had never thought of such a nasty thing before in his life, but from the time that Robin had said how much he loves it himself, Van had absolutely wanted that above almost all else, and now he has felt it, and he knows that he will crave it from now on.

Very slowly Robin piss fucked Van, he wanted this to last, since he probably only has another one or maybe two orgasms in him anyway, but he wants to take his time in achieving them, he is enjoying himself much too much to stop too soon.

Robin did manage to last for two more cums, and both times he came because Van did, and though he has no more cum to offer Van, Van still loved the feel of Robin cumming inside him none the less. Even though Robin is done, he is not yet completely soft, nor has he pulled out of Van, they are just laying there, slumped down, enjoying the afterglow of amazingly naughty gay baby boy diaper loving sex.

Lonny had enjoyed the show, considerably. Now, however, he needs to cum, and cum bad, and if possible, he has to pee even more so. With that, Lonny climbed onto the bed, buried his face in the bum of Robin's soggy baby diaper, and sniffed him deeply. He then poked a hole in the back, lubed up his other hand, one handed, and then slipped his fingers into Robin, slipping two in almost all the way without even trying. Robin moaned lowly, as his baby boyfriend finger fucked him gently to open him up. 

This had a profound effect on Robin though, and caused him to shoot right back to full hardness, thus causing Van to moan out as Robin started jerking ever so slightly inside him. Lonny had wondered if he would be able to do this to the boys, had hoped so, really, and they both seem to be enjoying it. He slipped a third finger inside of Robin as soon as he was ready, and made finger love to him, as Robin continued to spasm inside of Van.

With his free hand now, Lonny proceeded to poke a hole in the front of his soggy diaper, pulled out his erection, and then as he got into position to do what they all wanted and needed, he slipped his fingers out, and his dick in, and slipped all the way inside Robin, until he was pushing into him as far as he could, thus pushing Robin into Van even more.

Adopting as long and slow a lovemaking as he was capable of doing, Lonny made love to Robin, who in turn ended up making love to Van again. Van was loving this, but, the feelings that Robin had about this far exceeded love, and the only way it could possibly be better, he felt, is if he somehow had a dick in his mouth at the same time.

Lonny went as slow as he possibly could, so as to allow them to last as long as humanly possible. The boys were already well sated, but Lonny knew that both would be more than capable and happy to cum at least twice more, if given the right motivation, and he hopes that he is giving that motivation. The boys, though, believe that he most certainly is, and they are willing to keep going for as long as they can.

Almost half an hour later, Robin could not contain his orgasm any more, and exploded. Lonny exploded next, and then Van less than half a second later. As soon as Lonny finished cumming, he let go his aching bladder, and as slowly as he could, piss fucked Robin, and filled him just a tiny bit more full than he has ever managed before.

This time they lasted almost half an hour, and again, it was Robin that went off first, it was just too much stimulation from both sides at the same time, not that he will complain any time soon, but he could and would have happily stayed right where he was for hours. Sadly, though, that was it, Robin softened up completely and was expelled from Van, and then Van also softened up.

Lonny could tell from the incredibly deep and satisfied twin sighs that the boys let out that they are finally done. Lonny is only about half hard, two cums had been all he was able to last for anyway, but he stayed inside Robin for as long as he could, before Robin pushed him out as well. This time both he and Robin sighed deeply together.

“Well Boys, it's pretty much time for us to get ready to go to work Robin, and Van, it sounds as if you're about to pass out, so, we need soggy baby bum changes, and then you can sleep here tonight.”

“Okay, thanks.” Van said.

“Okay Baby, sounds good. That was amazing, I never thought of a chain quite like that before.”

“The most I've ever been involved in was twelve, and I was in your position. It was fucking amazing.”

“I bet.”

Lonny slipped out of bed and got all the diaper change supplies, and while he was doing that, Robin was collecting three butt plugs, two that are shockingly large, Van thought, and then one that would only be just a little bit of a stretch for Van.

Robin changed Van, slipping the plug into him, and giving him a doubler in his diaper for just because, and then Robin and Lonny changed each other, while Van watched intently as they slipped the massive plugs into each other, then they too double diapered each other.

“Don't those things hurt?” He asked once they were done.

“Not as much any more, but you haveta work slowly into plugs these big, now I can wear it all day and it doesn't bother me. They do get a bit irritating after a while sometimes, but for the most part, I love being plugged. Especially with the random vibrator built in.” Robin said.

“Wow.”

“Okay Van, you get to sleep, in the morning we'll figure something out I'm sure, but, now we haveta get dressed and go get to work.”

“Okay, thanks.”

Van watched as they got dressed, and then they turned off the lights and headed out. He was sound asleep before they even left the trailer. Lonny and Robin had a good night, got lots done, and Robin learned more as usual. As soon as they knew that Jim would be awake, they both went to visit him.

“Morning guys, how are you today? What's up?”

“We're good, thanks, and you?”

“Good as well.”

“First, how's your nice thick baby diaper?” Robin asked.

“I wondered if I'd be able to hide it from you. Ever since that first day, I've been desiring it more and more, and I think I'm starting to understand what you both like about them. I'm good and soggy though, thanks for asking.” He smiled shyly.

“Good. Yesterday I found a needy boy, he has wetting problems, and I've got him in diapers now, and he wantsta stay wearing them. He also wants to come work here, his parents are horrible to him. I think he'd make a most excellent gay baby boyfriend to you, but he wants another diaper lover. Will that be a problem?” Robin asked.

“No, I don't think so. Not sure if I'll wear all day, every day or not yet, but tell me about him.”

“His name's Van, Donovan actually, but he goes by Van, he's just nine years old, gay, horny, and kinky. He's not ready for a man cock quite yet, but he will be very soon. He loved me fucking him, and cumming and pissing in him, and then piss fucking him real good. He thought he might liketa come work with us, but if he's your boyfriend, that'd make it difficult, 'cause then your sleep patterns would be almost opposite, so, maybe find him something else to do. He seems pretty motivated though, and he really wants to escape.” Robin laid it all out on the line.

“I don't normally accept that young though. As it is, taking you on was a risk.”

“Yes, well, Lonny is my guardian, and you'd be Van's. No biggie. The fact that we also get paid, is more like just getting an allowance I say.”

“Okay, I might be able to accept that.”

“And, just so you know, I think he'll fit in, and, more importantly, look fucking amazing in Pampers size seven, though probably not for long, so, get him some right away, so that you can both enjoy them while they fit him.”

“Fuck, now I wanna go to the store right now.” Jim said.

“I would.” Robin giggled.

“Me too. In fact, let's go now, so that we can change him as soon as he wakes up, which will likely be soon, if he's not already awake and wondering where we're at.” Lonny said.

“Okay, we need more diapers ourselves, as well as a few other things anyway.” Robin said.

“We'll call you when we're back, and then we'll introduce you two, so that you can get to know each other.” Lonny said.

Lonny and Robin headed out right away, went and got their supplies, and were back just over half an hour later. When they entered the trailer, it was to find Van sitting in the living room, watching TV in nothing but a soggy double diaper.

“Oh, there you guys are. Was wondering when you'd come back. Hey, are those Pampers for me?” He asked excitedly.

“They sure are Baby, now, let's go get Baby all changed, but no playing this time, because we're gonna take you and introduce you to someone. He's agreed to take you in, assuming of course you two like each other.” Robin said.

“Wicked, okay, thanks.” He said, hopping up and running to the bedroom.

Robin very gently worked to diaper Van up into the Pampers baby diaper, leaving the butt plug in him, since why bother taking it out, and he was right, Van looks super sexy like that.

“Oh yeah, you're fucking hot.” Robin sighed.

“Thanks. It feels so good, so babyish.”

“Mmmhmm.” Both Lonny and Robin sighed at the same time.

“I hope you'll both agree to pound my Pampered pussy before I grow outta them.”

“Fucking rights I will.” Robin said, and Lonny nodded.

“Good.”

Robin and Lonny changed each other, since they do desperately need super soggy baby bum changes now, and then they all got dressed once again. As soon as they are all dressed, they headed to Jim's trailer to meet him, and Robin and Lonny only stayed for about half an hour, talking while the other two got to know each other, and they do seem to really like each other, a lot, so that is good. Before they left, Van admitted that he does not want to live there free of charge, that he wants a job of his own, so Jim told him that he can do cleanup for now, until something else better opens up, because they are always in desperate need of someone doing cleaning of everything.

“Well, I think that that worked out fairly well, wouldn't you say?” Robin said as they were walking away.

“Yeah, it did, but now I'm getting ready for bed, and maybe only just a little kissing and petting before we do so.”

“Yeah, I feel the same way too. Last night was amazing, to say the least, but sure was tiring too.” Robin smiled warmly.

“Yeah.”

Once back home, they stripped each other, laid down on their bed, met each other in a deep kiss, and then stroked each other through only two orgasms, and were happy and ready for sleep. They had a good sleep, and then continued on with their lives as usual.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Robin's birthday is creeping up, and in just a couple days, he turns twelve. Lonny has been working on Robin's birthday wish, and a shocking amount of people all agreed to be there for it. All boys and men, no women were invited, though a few did offer to come as well, saying that it could be fun. Lonny gave that a hearty hell no, and so would Robin had he known.

So far twenty two men, seven teens, and four younger boys are scheduled to be at Robin's birthday party. Jim and Van are of course scheduled to come, or cum repeatedly of course, and so Jim offered up one of the large empty trailers instantly, Lonny sourced lots of mats, and started ordering everything that will be needed.

Lonny was absolutely amazed at just how many of the men and boys who had instantly agreed to wearing and wetting a diaper to get the chance to fuck Robin, and when they all found out just what was going to happen, they were more so. All were told the party rules, so that there would be no issues, and of course Lonny will be right beside his baby getting fucked and filled just as much, it looks to be shaping up to an excellent night. It is scheduled to start at midnight on the day of Robin's birthday, so he will be seconds into twelve when he gets his first real orgy.

Lonny has already ordered and or picked up all the supplies that they are going to need for the party. Damn near an entire fifty five gallon drum of porn industry approved lube, and of course a massive birthday cake. Even though they really did not want to, Lonny even managed to have them write on the cake, Happy Fucking Birthday. He wonders if they will leave that one out in the open for others to see, he hopes so. Clearly he had not told the bakery the age of the birthday boy. Then there is all the food and drink that they are going to need, and they are going to need a lot.

Robin knows that Lonny will have worked something out, but he never asked, and Lonny never told him. He also has no idea when the party is going to start, so, the night before his birthday, just before they should be starting to get ready to go to work, Robin wondered why Lonny was becoming uncharacteristically antsy. It is now less than an hour until the party starts. Lonny has to pee so fucking bad he is in pain, and had clearly refused a soggy baby bum change, and had even told Robin to hold off for a bit as well, since he will be able to.

When their shift started, Robin thought nothing of it, they went to an area of the carnival that he had known there was an issue, and they were working on it. Then, at just a few minutes to twelve, Lonny got a call, saying that he was needed over in the parking lot. Robin wondered what the hell Lonny would be needed there for, and was just going to stay, when Lonny stopped after only a couple meters and told him to come too, just in case it took a while, since there is no point in him sitting around doing nothing.

Lonny led Robin right to the trailer that was to be their den of depravity for the night, and just about the exact moment the clock hit twelve, he opened up the doors, and everyone inside yelled out surprise.

“Holy fuck, it's not my birthday yet though.”

“It is though, in, let's see, yes, four, three, two, one. Happy birthday Baby.”

“Wow, thanks. Is everyone here for me?”

“Yes.” He heard groaned from everyone.

“Oh my god, this is gonna be amazing. Fuck me raw.”

“Food first Baby, we need energy bad.”

“Fuck that noise.”

“You at least need cake and something to eat.”

“Fine.” Robin pouted cutely, but allowed Lonny to lead him to the table where all the food was set.

When Lonny pointed to the cake, Robin read it, and then started giggling.

“Oh yeah, this is so gonna be the happiest fucking birthday ever.” 

Robin got the first piece of cake, but then Lonny passed out a nice large piece to everyone else as well, and once done that, then they actually had food. A little backwards, sure, but oh well, it is a birthday celebration, and no one minded in the least. They had lots of food and drink, and the aching bladder that Lonny had already been sporting is now getting to critical mass, and he is getting close to exploding no matter what. Thankfully it was Robin once again to call to get the party started.

“Okay, so I so totally want every person here to fuck me and fill me with every drop that you possibly can.” He called out.

“But first, I needta prepare your pussy for the party. Bend over the table, if you will please?” Lonny said.

“Okay.”

That morning, before they went to bed for the day, they had had a really nice session, and so, Robin had asked for a nice large plug added, and so, Lonny had obliged, and slipped into him their largest one, so that Robin would be as prepared for the party as he possibly could be. Lonny poked the hole in the seat of Robin's diaper, reached in and started pulling out the plug, and Robin pushed to expel it as well. It came out with a pop and a grunt, and then Lonny simply pushed his diaper down in the front, and rammed his entire erection inside Robin in one quick shove.

“Mmmm, fuck yes, fuck me.” Robin sighed deeply. “I hope I get triple stuffed here real soon though.”

“Oh, you will Baby, I simply hadta go peepee, and I wanted you to have it. So, here I go.” Lonny said, and then allowed his bladder to release, and set free the largest pee that he had ever managed to hold. The relief was palpable, and caused damn near every other person there to need to go pee as well, but they will not waste it, those loads are all for Lonny and Robin.

Instead of fucking Robin, once he was done peeing, as Robin clearly thought was going to happen, Lonny pulled out, stuffed his still hard dick back into the front of his diaper, and then pretty near picked Robin up, and set him down on the dick that was already ready and waiting for him. Van had already prepared Jim, and then another man was also ready and waiting. Lonny pretty near dropped Robin right onto Jim's nice large diapered dick, and as soon as he was in position, Van pulled him forward while getting onto his own knees, and pushed down his Pampers baby diaper, and fed Robin his hot little gay baby boy cocklett, his cute little pampered peepee. Then the third to stuff Robin slipped his dick inside Robin's diaper, and pressed it to his already sloppy and loose little hole, and then slowly and steadily pushed in, until he was diaper deep inside the very clearly wanting baby boy, because even with a dick in his mouth, the deep moaning sigh that he let out as he was being stuffed told all just how he felt about this.

Lonny also worked himself so that he was in the same position as Robin, and once he too had all three dicks buried in himself, he too sighed deeply. As soon as everyone was in place, they all started at the same time, truly fucking the gay baby boyfriends good and deep and super slutty.

It was feverish rutting, fucking to the dirtiest degree, and they are all loving it a great deal, Robin most of all. And thirty seconds or so later, when all came, because they desperately needed to, they too all let loose their aching bladders, and filled Robin just a little more full, and filled Lonny up as well. Then the men or boys in the top positions pulled away, and the next boys and men took their places, and they too fucked for only about thirty or so seconds, before they too came, everyone is simply too hot to last too long, and the entire first rotation went like this, though, by the end, the last of them quite literally slipped inside and exploded, but then also pissed, and Robin is having the time of his life. So far neither Robin nor Lonny have managed to cum, there had simply not been enough stimulation in order to cause that, but, that is totally okay by them, though they certainly are feeling amazing.

As each boy or man finished his first position, he went to the back of the line to the previous persons other end, waiting for his turn to truly fuck now, and now that they are not all very nearly boiling, they know that they will last a little longer, though those at the backs of the lines will probably be close to boiling before they get their next orgasms, and every boy and man will likely go off just a little faster than the one before him, and they are all okay with this.

There are a few younger boys who will not be able to go through either Robin or Lonny's diapers and manage to fill them with the other dick already in them, such as Van, and so they were instructed to only fuck mouths. They understand and are okay with this, and agreed that this time it was necessary.

Now that the second rotation is no longer boiling, they are able to take their time, and are truly enjoying the amazing holes that the two gay baby boy diaper loving sluts are offering them, and now said two gay baby boy diaper loving sluts are enjoying themselves even more, and they too are working toward massive orgasms. They were about half way through the second rotation when they could no longer hold on, though how neither came the last time they were filled with more cum was a shock, because they had both been holding off, so to hold off for as long as humanly possible.

Like this, they went for damn near three hours, the men on the bottom had had to be changed out three times, before all that were fucking had given up pretty near all that they had had, and Lonny passed out. As instructed, though, none stopped fucking until they were done as well, only they stopped using his mouth and throat. By the time all were finished cumming as much as they possibly could, they had all cum at least five times, though there were a few that managed six, and a few that only managed four. Robin was very nearly comatose by the time the last of them had finished, and he felt better than he feels any has the right to feel.

As soon as everyone was pulled out and out of the way, Lonny and Robin were put into diaper change position, were filled with their butt plugs first, and then diapered up with two of the biggest, thickest, thirstiest diapers that could be found, and inside both those diapers were two of the biggest and thickest diaper doublers that they could find, so, essentially they are wearing six diapers each. The diapers are then taped on so well that it will take an act of a supposedly existent god to get them off again, and then a pair of ultra thick rubber pants were put over top of all that.

“Thanks.” Robin managed to croak out of his well used and abused throat, and then promptly passed out as well.

Both were covered up with the blankets that had been brought for this very reason, and then everyone headed out to go to bed for the night, all except the ones who are normally on the night shift anyway.

It should probably not come as a surprise to find that Robin and Lonny both slept until just after their normal wake up time, Robin waking up first, and then only a few minutes later, Lonny too. Neither could talk, their throats are so raw, and their asses feel even better. There is still lots of food, drink, and cake on the table, and so, they stumble to the table and get all that they need, desperately. On the table was a radio and a note to call Jim when they were up and ready to face the day, and so, as soon as they were all fed up, Lonny attempted to call, but only managed a few hoarse squeaks. Jim laughed and said he would be right there. 

“Fuck, you two look like you were run over by a couple freight trains.” He laughed.

They could only nod.

“Yeah, I've never seen anyone last three hours like that before, that was nearly brutal, and Lonny, you were totally gone when we finally finished, and Robin managed to hold on 'til he was diapered, and then passed out fully as well. I'd ask how you feel, but the lack of voices and how you look says all that needs to be said. So, when do you want a repeat performance, one day, one week, or one month?” He grinned.

Robin held up two fingers, signifying the second option.

“So, one week it is, we fuck you like sluts again.” Jim grinned brightly.

Lonny shook his head wildly no.

“Yeah, that's what I thought your response was gonna be. You're not likely to be ready for a month.” He laughed.

He gave the sign for higher, and Jim and Robin laughed, though the sound that Robin made sounded more painful than mirthful.

“That's what I thought. Now, you're both gonna burst your diapers soon, so, let's get you changed, and then we'll get you to your trailer for the day, and no work tonight either, by the way, neither one of you's in any condition to do more than blink right now, so you'll be useless for probably the next twenty four hours. I gotta say, though, that was some impressive.”

Robin grinned and gave a thumbs up.

They were laid down, and their incredibly thick diapers were changed. They did not get quite as thick again, but they did get the same diapers and doublers, only they only got two doublers each this time, Jim figuring that four would simply not be needed this time. He did put their rubber pants back onto them though. Jim then helped them to get dressed, and as soon as they were, he took them home, and left them for the night.

It took two days for them to both fully recover, but were so very happy to have experienced it. Of course Lonny had experienced it before, only this had been his largest orgy, and Robin absolutely loved it, and could not wait until his next one. The next month went by, and before hey know it, they are back in their home town, doing one final carnival before school starts. Robin had emailed Steven and asked for him to come spend a couple days, and that he would get unlimited rides the entire time he was there. Lonny managed to source a sleeping cot that they could set up for Steven to sleep on, and Steven's dad was perfectly okay with it as well. Robin told him when to come for, and was happy to see Steven there at the exact time he said to.

“Hey Robin, you're looking good.” He smiled brightly at his best friend, still only friend.

“So are you, and is that a sexy soggy baby diaper I detect under your pants Baby?”

“It sure is. It was almost a month ago that I told my dad I was a full on baby boy diaper lover, and that I wanted to wear all day from now on, and it's been amazing.”

“Good.” Robin said, and then went and wrapped his friend up in a nice big hug, and held him for close to five minutes. “God I've missed you.”

“I've missed you too.” Steven said, not letting go any more than Robin wanted to.

Finally they did, and then Robin did the most evil thing he could, he kissed his best friend, deeply. Steven let him, but when Robin slipped him the tongue, he pushed Robin away, laughing.

“Ah, you dirty pig, you slipped me the tongue.” He giggled.

“Just making sure that you haven't turned gay on me.”

“Hell no. Besides, you're too fucking ugly for me, even if I was a freak like you.”

“Only freaky in the sheets, Baby, only freaky in the sheets.” Robin giggled.

“I'll second that motion.” Lonny said, putting his hand up, because he is standing right there as well, enjoying the sights.

“You would. Anyway, Steven, meet my boyfriend, Lonny. Lonny, meet Steven.”

“But...but....but, your boyfriend's a man.” He said in shock and awe.

“Yep, a sexy gay baby boy diaper lover, just like me. Of course you can't exactly spread that one around, though all here know it already, but then, we're all freaks here anyway.”

“Wow, why'd you never tell me?”

“That's not exactly something that one says over an email. Not only is it not right, but there's no guarantee that someone's not watching.”

“Oh, fair enough I suppose.”

“So, any dirty, kinky diaper loving girls on the horizon for you?” Robin asked.

“Possibly. We've only been talking online for a few weeks. She doesn't live far away, but so far we haven't even passed pics or anything yet. So far we really like each other, and we both want a lotta the same things, we've even told each other a lot of our fantasies, and we really wanna try them all, eventually.”

“I hope that she's pretty, and not some troll under a bridge, because you deserve a girl that looks as good as you, though I don't think that there's a girl on the planet that looks as good as you. Granted, I don't like girls at all, so that might sway my opinion just a little.” He grinned.

Lonny had to agree though, though he also thinks that Robin is the much better looking boy of the two. Steven is a good looking boy, to be sure, but Robin is an incredibly pretty boy, and few can equal him in looks, male or female.

“Thanks, coming from a freak like you, I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or a compliment.” He said, trying to look as crushed as possible.

“Ha, you're the freak. At least I'm gay and love diapers, you're hopelessly straight, that's disgusting.” Robin mock puked.

“Ditto.” Steven giggled.

“Yeah. So, when are you gonna meet then?”

“Not sure. I haven't even been brave enough to ask her where she goes to school or anything?”

“And she's gonna be on birth control, and you're gonna wear condoms, right?”

“Yes Mommy.”

“Good. You know my mom wasn't a fuck tonne older than we are now when she got her slut pussy fucked and she ended up pregnant. Was her own fucking fault, she wasn't on birth control and didn't make him wear a condom, and I suffered because of it. Mind you, I wouldn't change a thing now, but that's beside the point. I know you better than to abandon your baby if you did manage to get a girl pregnant, but still, you're way too young. Can you cum yet?”

“Yeah, I know all that, and my dad told me much the same, but no, not yet.”

“I'll happily suck you 'til you do. I swear, that's what helped me to start cumming, it's like sucking thick juice from a straw, once you get some, the rest comes easy.”

“You cum already, but I'm three months older than you?”

“Oh yeah, have for about a month and a half now I guess, before I even turned twelve.”

“Wow, but no.”

“Shame that, I bet your first cum tastes amazing.”

“You're disgusting.” He grinned.

“Thanks, that's the nicest thing you've said to me all day.” Robin grinned.

“That I don't doubt. You're every bit as dirty as I am, aren't you?”

“Probably more so. Fuck, you shoulda seen my birthday party.” He said, and then gave the brief description of it.

“Holy shit, you really did that, and you survived?” He gasped, and even he, being hopelessly straight, is hard in his diaper.

“Oh yeah. Could hardly walk or talk for almost two full days after, and I think it was three days before I could cum again, but poor Lonny was damn near a week before he recuperated enough to want sex again.”

“Yikes.”

“Yeah, was fucking amazing.”

“I've kinda wondered what it'd feel like to have a girl finger me, or even use a dildo on me, because I can use my own finger, and it feels good, but there's no way I'd ever allow that.”

“Good, enjoy your little baby boy pussy, and sometime, when and if you're ready for it, I'll happily fill you full of cum and piss, I promise, there's nothing better.”

“If there comes a time when I wanna try it, there's only one person on the planet that I'd allow to do that, and that's you anyway. I doubt it though, that sorta thing really doesn't do anything for me, I doubt I could enjoy it.”

“Maybe, maybe not, you never know, right. When the time's right, ask your girlfriend to fuck you and suck you, and I bet you'll enjoy it a great deal.”

“I might just do that.”

“So, how's your dad?”

“He's really good. He has a boyfriend.”

“Ah, I admit, I sorta wondered about that for the past couple years. And tell me, is he a diaper lover as well? After you admitted it to me that he lets you wear whenever you want, I started to suspect that he might be as well.”

“Yeah, he is. The day I admitted that I'm a full on diaper lover, he admitted to me that he is as well. I've suspected it for years already though, and I wondered why he never told me, but I assumed that he didn't, so as not to influence me too much, and that's exactly what he said, because, like he said, had he shown that when I was young, I never woulda peed on the potty ever, and that I wouldn't grow to love them as much as I do now, coming to the decision myself.”

“Yeah. That's what I kinda thought as well. So, his boyfriend's a baby boy diaper lover as well then I trust?”

“Yeah, and all three of us walk around in nothing but diapers all the time, it's nice, well, except when they get all kissy, and I haveta tell them to go to their bedroom. What's worse, is that they usually do, and they both moan a lot.” He blushed.

“It's good for you.” Robin giggled.

“Not so sure about that, I don't think it's good to puke your guts out three or four times a day.” He grinned brightly.

“Yeah, right. They wish they could fuck like bunnies three or four times a day. Actually, so do I.”

“Yeah, I know, right.” Lonny laughed.

“I wouldn't mind that myself, just with a girl.”

“Yuck, pig.” Robin giggled and stuck out his tongue.

“Don't stick that out unless you intend to use it.” Steven said.

“I would, but you won't let me.”

“Damn rights.” He giggled.

“Shame that, I'd happily make you pass out after having ten of the most amazing orgasms you've ever experienced in your life, or ever will again.”

“What's sad is, I'm sure you might just manage it too, but, again, that's not what I'm into, sorry.”

“Say the word, and I'll so be into you.” Robin grinned and winked lecherously.

“The only word that that brings to mind is, no.”

“Ah nuts.”

“No, you can't suck them either.”

“Shame that, I bet they're amazing, I always thought you had a hot dick and balls, though you haven't let me see you naked in more than a year.”

“Thanks. They're at least starting to grow nicely now, and I even have four or five hairs.”

“Yuck, hair. Lonny and I've started removing mine as they come in. You might wanna do the same, since diapers and pubic hair makes for a nasty mess.”

“Yeah, I know, and I'm gonna too, once they've come in more, since there's so few yet that there's no point really.”

“Good. Lonny's gonna take me when I'm about seventeen or so, when we both feel I'll probably have finished growing, and get it all laser removed, because it's worked so well on him, but 'til I finish growing, there's probably no point he figures.”

“Maybe I'll go with you and we can do it at the same time.”

“That'd be awesome.”

“Yeah, it would be, but we'll haveta play it by ear.”

“Or by hair.”

“Yeah.” Steven snorted out a laugh.

“Come on, let's go get you into a staff shirt, and then go enjoy the rides. I still haveta work tonight, but my shift starts exactly when the carnival closes, so we have tonnes of time to play. If you brought any money, you can just leave it in our trailer, you won't need so much as a penny this weekend, I've got you covered.”

“Really, you mean it?”

“Absolutely. Come on.”

“Baby, I'm gonna leave you two to your fun and go do some shopping and whatnot, so you two beautiful baby boys have fun, okay.” Lonny said just as the boys were about to head out.

“Oh, okay. Come and join us whenever you're ready and we can all have fun together.”

“Okay Baby, have fun.”

“You too.”

They separated ways, and when the boys made it to the trailer, Robin had Steven take off his shirt, and he passed to him a staff shirt. He could not help but to appreciate the sight of his best friends toned chest through the tight white diaper shirt that he is wearing.

“Have you started working out more?” Robin asked.

“No, why?”

“Your chest's becoming more muscular, even your arms are a bit more so. Your chest looked really good through your nice tight baby diaper shirt.”

“Thanks, but I guess I'm just finally starting to fill out is all. You're getting stronger looking though, and you've bulked up a bit already.”

“Yeah, we get lotsa exercise around here. Even I'm expected to carry my own weight around here, everyone hasta help, regardless, and sometimes I'm packing a large toolbox around, and we haveta often climb to the very top of the rides while carrying tools to do maintenance.”

“Yikes, even to the top of the Zipper?”

“Yeah, the view from up there's pretty good, but we've got a couple that are even taller, but the heights don't scare me.”

“Well, me neither, just the sudden stop at the end should you fall.”

“We ensure that that can't happen. We're tied off at all times, if I were to fall, I'd fall maybe a meter or so. Sure, it'd probably hurt, I might even break a bone or something, but it wouldn't kill me, just teach me not to fucking do that again.”

“No shit.” Steven laughed.

Robin handed Steven a shirt, and he put it on, and so they headed out.

For the next several hours, the two friends had a great deal of fun together. They rode every ride, many of them several times, they played the games, though they did not play to win prizes, but the operators let them play anyway, they ate lots of junk food, and they ogled the sights. They talked and laughed, they had a great time together, and they teased each other a lot. Robin saw Lonny around a few times, and they waved to each other, but Lonny let the two friends spend as much time together as they wanted.

“Well Baby, the carnival's about to close, you're probably nearly passing out, and I haveta start work soon, so let's go change each others super soggy baby diapers, and yes, I know what you're gonna say, but don't worry, I won't do anything more than change you, and I want you to let me too, okay. I promise it'll be okay.” Robin said.

“Okay, as long as you promise not to play.”

“I do.” Robin said, shocked that Steven would even allow it.

When they got to the trailer, they went right to the bedroom, where they both stripped themselves, and then Robin encouraged Steven to lay down. 

“Wow, you're really hot in just a soggy baby diaper, you know that right.”

“Thanks, and even though you're a boy, I think you look really good like that too.”

“You're really hard, aren't you?”

“Yeah. Just, don't laugh, and please don't play with it.”

“Trust me, I won't be laughing.”

Robin reached in with shaking hands and released the tapes holding Steven's soggy diaper on, and when he pulled down the front, he sighed deeply. Steven is almost the exact same size as Robin, though his balls have not yet dropped quite as low as Robin's, they are on their way though. Robin had to lick his lips. He had never seen Steven hard, except maybe when they were both much younger.

“Wow, you're really hot.”

“Thanks.” Steven whispered.

The problem is, his dick is telling him to tell Robin to suck him, and he knows, deep down, that if he asked Robin to do so, he would without thinking, but he would not be able to reciprocate, and so he knew it would be wrong to ask it.

Robin removed Steven's diaper, slipped under him a fresh one, with a doubler in it, proceeded to clean him up gently, and then lotioned him up just as tenderly. Just as he was applying the diaper rash cream, though, and he was not even trying to do so, Steven exploded in his most amazing orgasm to date. He did not squirt, but it was, without a single doubt, the best orgasm that he has ever had.

Robin groaned, though how he managed to hold off cumming himself, he has no idea. By the time he had Steven all taped up into his fresh double diaper, Steven was just coming down.

“Wow, that was the best ever.”

“Sorry, I wasn't even trying, I'd never do that unless you asked me to, but you exploded so easily.” Robin said.

“I know, I just couldn't hold it.”

“And what was your dick telling you to do, screaming at you to do, begging you to do?”

“To ask you to suck me, and I knew you'd do it to, but, well, I couldn't do it back to you, so it just wouldn't be fair.”

“I would've, though, and I wouldn't have expected you to return the favour. Of course, I wouldn't complain if you did, but I know it's not what you want.”

“I know. Now, go ahead and trade places and I'll change you now.”

“You mean it, you still wanna change me?”

“Yeah, it's only fair, and I really do wanna too.”

“Thanks. I'd really like that, but, I think it's only fair to warn you, I'm really fucking hard, and I don't think I can hold off cumming any more than you did, only, I do cum remember.”

“It's okay, I kinda expected that, and I sorta wanna see what it looks like. I've kinda never seen it before.” He blushed cutely.

“Okay.”

They traded places, and Steven released Robin's soggy diaper tapes, and lowered the front of his diaper, exposing him fully. Steven gasped at the sight. He is blushing massively, but he dutifully pulls out and replaces Robin's diaper for a doubled one as well, and then goes in with shaking hands and starts cleaning Robin up gently. Never before had he done anything of the nature to another, and though he knows it should feel wrong, it really does not. This is his very best friend in the world, and there is not one secret that they have that the other does not know. He knows this is not wrong, because they are like brothers.

As soon as Steven started applying the lotion to Robin's groin, just as gently, that was it, that was all that Robin could take, and though he was holding on as much as humanly possible, when it became too much, he damn near blacked out, and only the fact that he is far more used to this now did he not. Shots one through three hit Robin's shapely chest, then two more pooled in his belly button, and a further three oozed down Steven's hand.

“Wow.” Was all Steven could say.

“You're really good at changing diapers. Damn near as good as Lonny.” Robin sighed deeply, and then shocked Steven by scooping up as much of the cum on his chest as he could and depositing it into his mouth, sucking it all off.

“Nasty, you ate it.”

“Definitely not nasty, delicious. Here?” He said, offering the finger full that he just scooped up from his belly button.

For some reason, even though everything in him was screaming no, Steven still bent forward and sucked Robin's cum from his fingers. And he enjoyed it.

“I don't know why I did that, I shouldn't have, that's for sure, and if it was from anyone else, there's no way I woulda, but from you, it just felt okay. You do taste pretty good though.”

“Glad you enjoyed. Now cream me up, and tape me up please.”

“Thanks. You won't tell anyone, will you?”

“Of course not, well, except Lonny, but we share everything, and he'll be happy for us. We're now cum brothers, but, when you start, I definitely deserve to get to taste yours as well.”

“I think I could agree to that.” Steven smiled shyly.

It was only a minute more and Steven had Robin all taped up into his nice double thick baby diaper.

“Thanks, you did that perfectly. Now, I gotta get dressed and go to work, but let's get baby into bed, so that you can get some sleep. Just remember, we sleep during the day, though I'll try and go to bed extra early tomorrow morning, so that I can get up early to spend more time with you.”

“Thanks, I'd like that.”

Robin even went so far as to tuck Steven into his bed, and then he bent down and kissed his best friend, it was on the lips, but it was just a nice kiss of friendship. Steven reached up and hugged Robin tightly, and whispered to Robin that he really does love him.

Robin went out and met up with Lonny, because the call, saying where to meet had come seconds after he had left the trailer, and he met them all there. They had a really good night, and Lonny was happy to hear what all the boys did, even their diaper change.

“He must trust you more than anyone else on the planet to have come so far, so fast.”

“Yeah, well, the feeling's mutual. There are only three people I love or trust in this world, you, then Steven, then his dad. Steven knows I'd never hurt him, and though he's scared to death of his sexuality, and tonight has scared him even more, he knows that he can trust me. He thinks that just 'cause he enjoyed what we did tonight, that that might mean he's gay after all, but, I think it cements the fact that he's really not, and is just very comfortable with who he is. He could maybe even enjoy playing with me, but only because he trusts me above all else not to hurt him, and I wouldn't, but I also won't allow his hormones to control him and talk him into doing something that he's not ready for.”

“That's a wise move, because he might, if he gets horny enough.”

“He almost did tonight, at least a few times. Hell, had I said suck me while he was cleaning me, he'd a done it, in a heartbeat, without even thinking. It was the same when I offered him my cum, he just did it without really thinking. It was good for him, and at least now he knows he likes it, so, maybe he won't waste any of his precious cum, and will slurp it all up.”

“We can only hope, cum from such a beautiful baby boy should certainly not be wasted.”

“No shit.”

Lonny was good with Robin's plan to go to bed as soon as they finished work, so that he could get up sooner to spend more time with Steven, and even allowed him to head to bed before the end of their shift, to go to sleep even sooner than that. Robin almost did not think that he would be able to go to sleep so early, but he did just fine, and did get up early, though he did sleep in too.

“Good morning.” Robin said when he got up to find Steven watching TV quietly.

“Good afternoon, don't you mean. I just had lunch and everything.” He giggled.

“No, morning. This may be your afternoon, but this is my morning.” Robin grinned cheekily.

“I guess it's all in how you look at it. I'm super soggy, any chance you wanna change each other again?” Steven blushed.

“Okay, I could stand to have a super soggy baby bum change for sure.”

“Thanks. And, um, you think maybe, um, maybe you could rub me enough again?”

“Are you sure Steven, as in absolutely certain?”

“Yeah. I know I'm not gay, I was a little scared when you left last night that I must be, 'cause I enjoyed that so much, but then, this morning I realized that no, I'm really not, but that that's just good clean fun between two really good friends. I can't suck you, and so I won't ask you to do that to me either, but, you know what, I certainly won't say no to sharing your cum again, and rubbing each other doesn't really seemta bother me so much. I'd still never do it with another boy, you're the only one I trust to do that with.” He smiled serenely.

“Good, I hoped that's what you'd come to realize, because I felt it right away. I know you're not gay now, I can see it so much more clearly now than I ever did before, not to mention, I know it more in myself. Before, when I kissed you that first time, I felt I was gay, I was afraid I was gay, I'd even whispered it to myself that I must be gay, even played, a lot, but fully admitted it, no, not 'til that day. It's amazing, the sheer amount of sick and twisted, and oh so fucking horny shit I watched online, and then tried on myself, so much gay porn it wasn't even funny, and it wasn't truly 'til after I kissed you that I actually admitted to myself that I'm gay.”

“It's funny, because I didn't truly know who I was either 'til you kissed me that first time. You know, I cried that night when I got home. I thought I'd lost you as a friend forever, because of how I reacted. You shocked me, of course, but you also made me feel really good too, then I realized it also didn't feel right to me, and that's when I pushed you away.”

“Yeah, I cried a lot that night too. You know, if that night hada' played out differently, things would be so much different now.”

“Yeah. But, I think you're right, I think you really are where you needta be now. I've never seen you so happy, so alive. I'm truly happy for you, and in a way, a little jealous as well.”

“Thanks, but why?”

“Just, 'cause, you know, you're already out on your own, doing something that you love, you have a lover already and everything.”

“Yeah, but I'm still a little jealous of you as well. You have a very loving daddy at home, who adores you, gives you everything you need, most especially all the love you could possibly ever want. You don't haveta go out and make a living, not yet. Trust me, you're doing okay. I always envied you the happiness you and your dad had together, and basked in it when I got to share in it with you. I couldn't go now, not even for that, I do love my life here a great deal, and like you said, this is truly where I belong now.”

“Yeah, he is pretty great, isn't he.” He smiled warmly.

Robin went and grabbed all the diaper change supplies and came back, and this time Steven urged Robin into diaper change position first. This time Steven worked to bring Robin off, and he even slurped up all the cum that Robin produced, not even sharing one little drop of it. When it was time to trade places, Robin happily stroked Steven until he too exploded, only, once again, he did not spew forth a tasty treat for Robin to enjoy.

“Wow, that's really nice, isn't it.”

“Yeah, I just can't seem to get enough. Once you get a girlfriend you'll undoubtedly not need me for that any more, though I hope that you'll keep your end of the bargain up and allow me at least one taste of your cum, preferably one of your young ones.”

“Of course, we're cum brothers now, and you do deserve to get at least one taste.” He smiled brightly, no hint of shame this time.

“Good.”

Robin made and ate some food, and then they headed out to spend the day out in the carnival. There was lots to do, so they spent the entire day together, and only when it was just about eight did Steven say that he really has to go, because he was supposed to be home for then. Robin hugged him tightly, gave him a kiss, and they said goodbye.

They know that they will get to see each other a lot more now, since school is in, so there are very few carnival's scheduled now, though they still have six more, before the end of their year, though they are all smaller weekend ones, except one for a large fall festival near the end of October.

A few days later and school is officially in, and Lonny and Robin decided to get Robin set up for home schooling, so that he could still continue to get his schooling at least, and he was actually happy to do this. It will still leave him stupid amounts of time to do it all and do all the work he is supposed to do, and he really will not have much else to do through the rest of the time. Lonny says that even though he works every day, most of the time, there is still a lot of downtime come winter, and there is only so much to do.

Before they know it, the carnival season is completely over, and now there are no scheduled carnivals or fairs until well into the new year in early spring. Now Robin and Lonny are working during the day and sleeping at night, and they are going over every ride with a fine tooth comb, tearing it down almost completely, and putting it back together, even going so far as to strip off peeling and flaking paint and repainting everything. 

Robin had already learned a great deal, now he is learning even more, and is soaking it all up like a sponge. Lonny is even now going so far as to teach Robin how everything works, right from the very smallest sensor, to some of the massive hydraulic pumps that they have. Robin is also using the ultrasound equipment and checking every weld and every stress point of every piece of metal, and as soon as he is done, he tells Lonny what he has found, then Lonny repeats the same steps all over again, to ensure that Robin missed absolutely nothing, and he so far has yet to miss a thing. Doing this, though, they do find a few areas of concern, though they are of a very minor concern, but as per Lonny's style, he repairs them anyway, to ensure there is absolutely no concern whatsoever.

Robin is now using all the different welding equipment that they have, and can lay a bead as well as any Lonny has ever seen, himself included, though, like all, he was clumsy at first, only he got the hang of it very quickly and started doing every bit as well as Lonny does within only twenty or so welds.

This past weekend, Steven emailed Robin and asked for him and Lonny to come for dinner on Saturday night, and they did, and they all had a really good night together. Steven's dad hugged Robin tightly and told him much he has missed him, and then promptly asked to strip him down to his soggy diaper, so that he can see Robin like that, and Robin agreed, but, as soon as he was stripped, so too did the other three, and they all spent the evening together in just their diapers. They had a very nice night, and it was arranged to do so again soon.

They were invited for the entire Christmas break to spend it at Steven's house, and they agreed readily, and they all spent the entire time together. It was during this time, that Steven finally had his very first wet cum, and it was due to Robin changing him. He edged Steven so much, for so long, that when he did finally cum, it exploded out of him, made him pass out, and Robin truly enjoyed the three meager little squirts that Steven had produced. Robin had seen the signs over the past couple days, hence the reason for doing so now. His dad was proud of him when he shyly announced that he had had his very first wet cum, but Robin was smiling brightly from the taste, and during the week, Robin got to enjoy another half dozen or so loads, though Steven enjoyed Robin's as well.

Just after school let back in after Christmas, Steven emailed Robin with great news. He and the girl that he wanted for his girlfriend had finally agreed to meet, and, his words were, she's fucking hot, especially in nothing but a soggy baby diaper. Her parents do not know that she is a diaper lover, they are rich and she spends around ninety eight percent of her days completely alone, and gets more money every week for allowance than most kids get every year. She had been spending some of that income on diapers since she was seven, ordering them from online and wearing pretty near every day. Steven even sent Robin a picture of her, and he had to admit, that as far as girls go, she is pretty, and the two of them are going to make incredibly beautiful children together.

Steven was only nineteen when their first child was born, her parents had just pretty near disowned her, but she sued them for a lot of money, and won, so she and Steven and their new baby will never need to worry about money, ever. They got married only days before their son was born. Robin was of course best man, and was named godfather to Robin Junior, or RJ as they called him almost right away. He was a truly beautiful little baby boy.

Robin did so well in his work and school, that when he graduated shortly after turning sixteen, he went and took the same course that Lonny had taken, though he also took the course on power generation at the same time, so that he could repair the power generators as well, and he did spectacularly well. By this time, both Robin and Lonny had saved up more than enough money, from hardly ever spending a penny of it, that when Jim said that he wishes to retire, they paid him cash, and became partners in the carnival. They still do all their own work though, and they added on and made other upgrades within their first couple years. Robin was just twenty when this happened, and they do incredibly well.

Just after Robin turned seventeen, Lonny felt that he had finished growing more than enough to go get laser hair removal done, and so he took Robin, Steven, and Steven's girlfriend in for the procedures, all three of them getting done at the same time. The poor girl doing it was utterly shocked the first time the three of them stripped down to just their diapers in front of her, but by their final treatment, it no longer bothered her.

By this age too, Robin's stutter had almost completely disappeared, and now he almost never does, as well they had managed to find several techniques to reduce his lisp to about a quarter of what it once was, though he does still sound quite sexy with the small amount of lisp that he still has.

Robin stayed pretty insatiable all throughout his teens, and had enjoyed many parties, but there were three parties that he had been part of though that were his favorites, and in all three of them there were only three others. When Steven turned sixteen, he decided to see what having a real dick in his ass felt like, because his girlfriend had dildo fucked him numerous times while she sucked him dry, and he had always enjoyed that, so, he asked the only person that he trusted to do such a thing, and as he diaper fucked his girlfriend, Robin diaper fucked Steven's still amazingly hot diapered ass, and then Lonny was stuffing Robin. Steven did very much enjoy it, and had asked for two repeat performances before the end of his teen years, and those were the only times that he allowed that, after that, he never desired it again, though he and his wife, by then, did still play, a lot.

RJ was never peepee potty trained, his parents both wore diapers unashamedly around him his whole life, and when he was four, and asked once more if he wanted to learn how to go peepee on the potty, he emphatically said no. It was just after he turned five, that Steven caught RJ in bed with a cute young friend of his, getting his tiny little gay baby boy diaper loving pussy fucked, and he watched as the cute little guy peed inside RJ, and then as they traded places and repaid the favour.

It was only as they were coming down that RJ realized his father was standing there watching, but, instead of being embarrassed, RJ just smiled brightly to his daddy, because he had known his whole life that his very loving Uncle Robin was gay as well, and that his dad fully supported him, so he knew that his dad would support him too. Steven hugged his little guy, after changing both their cute little Pampers baby diapers, and asked him how it was, and if he had anything to tell him. RJ happily admitted that he is a gay baby boy diaper lover, and Steven hugged him again, even tighter. They proudly told his mommy that night when she got home, and she too hugged her beautiful gay baby boy tightly and told him how proud she is of him and his courage to be who and what he is so young. 

Robin was equally as proud of his very young and beautiful god son, and told him so. RJ even whispered into his ear that he cannot wait until he can take his uncles big cock in his little pampered pussy. Robin just laughed and called him a dirty little boy, who just giggled as well.

Just as Robin turned Twenty five, he and Lonny ended up adopting a pair of shockingly hot little ten year old twins that were gay baby boy diaper lovers. Their parents had found out, beat the snot out of them, and then threw them away. When they ended up at the carnival, and Robin saw them, he knew right away what had happened, and got the entire story from them. It is funny, but their parents had an accident that night, and though they did not die, they spent months in the hospital, and the boys even went and visited them and told them that they hoped that they hurt every bit as much as they hurt them. They then left and never saw them again.

Over the years that Lonny and Robin owned the carnival, they managed to mostly stamp out drug usage completely, telling each and every person that they hired that should they bring such things into the carnival, they had better hope that the police were involved, because they would be treated far better. It was the same for rapists, all were told that should they be caught doing so, that the police would not be involved, and that they would be punished far more severely than they could possibly fathom. Robin only had to use his torture methods on two people, one male, one female, and only the female had actually managed to rape her victim, the other, a boy, was tied down, and was about to be raped, when they bust in, and they allowed both kids to dose out the punishments, and though they did get sick, it was good for them to do so, and while both people being punished did not die, they sure did hope that they would by the end. Of course, they never attempted to rape another. Both kids of course stayed on with the carnival for many years, happy and healthy, enjoying non rape sex, a lot, and the one boy was even a smoking hot gay baby boy diaper lover too.

When RJ turned ten, he asked Uncle Robin to come work for him, and Robin refused, saying that he has a loving home, and has no need to join the carnival, but he begged, and they all talked it over, and in the end, Robin agreed to hire RJ on for summers only, and his very first weekend, he had his uncles fucking him deep and long, and he got filled up full. He also dragged his little boyfriend along, the very same that he had first had sex with all the way back when they were in kindergarten together. By the end of his first summer, he had taken part in several amazing orgies, and was taking three dicks in him at once like a champ, just like his uncle had done, and he and his baby boyfriend often were side by side, receiving the same glorious treatment together. 

And they all lived gayly ever after, except Steven and his wife, of course, but they are happy for their friends.


End file.
